Beyond Fullmetal
by C.W. Smith
Summary: A threat to more then just Amestris drives General Edward "Fullmetal" Elric back to Gotham City. It's the time of a new Batman, but old allies still exist in the dark city. The fate of two worlds hangs in the balance.
1. Return

Beyond Fullmetal

Chapter 1: Return

A Fullmetal Alchemist/Batman Beyond Crossover

By: Legato Deathscythe

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any part of the DC Universe. This is a direct sequel to _"The Alchemist, The Plant, and The Detective" _so if you haven't read that first you should. Also takes place after the events of "Return of the Joker" so you may want to watch that for perspective.

The drive from Wayne Manor to the Amestrian Botanical Gardens was not unexpected. Terry was aware that the former head of research for what used to be Resembool Industries had, like Bruce, gone into seclusion. He had been rather surprised when he had read the file in the computer on Dr. Pamela Isley. He hadn't expected someone who had once been known as Poison Ivy to just fade away. Much like Victor Fries, she was one of the old mans enemies. Though Bruce made it sound like he was going to see an old friend.

It was some sort of business meeting that Bruce decided to take to the doctor. Resembool Industries had been one of many companies that had fallen to Derek Powers hostile takeovers many years before. The only reason the Amestrian Gardens still stood was that they weren't part of the company. The death of Resembool's founder had seen to that. Terry reminded himself to read up on that particular piece of history.

He pulled the car up to the front door and let Bruce out. The main green house for the gardens was more then impressive. It had stood here almost unchanged for forty years. Many various types of plants were kept within, many of which had ended up endangered over the years. One of he Amestrian Gardens missions was to preserve as many plant species from extinction as possible. It was one of the more successful organizations in the field.

A familiar head of dark red hair approached the pair as they walked in, "Terry? What are you doing here?"

Terry smiled at the girl, "Hi Iris, Mr. Wayne has a meeting with Dr. Isley."

Iris Elric turned to Bruce and extended her hand, "Grandmother told me you'd be coming. It's not often she takes personal meetings."

Bruce smiled, "Your grandfather and I worked together on many of the humanitarian missions his old company spearheaded."

"Grams always said Grandpa could never stand to know people were suffering if he could do something about it," Iris said.

"That's very true. Edward Elric was a good man," Bruce said.

Iris smiled, "That's what Grams tells me. It's a shame he never got to see Dad or me grow up."

They walked further into the greenhouse towards Pamela Isley's private lab area. Bruce was surprised by how little had really changed. The only difference he could tell from the last time he had been here was the partition that blocked Isley off from the rest of the workers. With what Bruce knew about Pamela's condition it made sense. She would eventually have to go into seclusion, possibly even fake her own death some day.

They entered the lab, Iris closing the door behind them. In front of them stood a woman who couldn't have been older then thirty if you asked Terry just by looking at her. He had been prepared for this though. Poison Ivy's file had been very specific about her condition. He wasn't disappointed when she turned around and, instead of a woman who looked as old as Bruce or Commissioner Gordon, he saw someone who could pass as younger then his own mother.

Pamela Isley smiled at the two men, "Bruce, it's been a while."

"Yes it has," the old man replied. Idly in the back of his head he wondered why so many other people seemed to be outside of time and he was falling apart.

"Iris, thank you. Why don't you take Mr. McGinnis around and show him the rest of the garden," Pamela suggested.

Soon the younger people were gone, leaving Pamela and Bruce alone, "Time has been kind to you Pam."

The smile seemed almost rueful, "Depends on your definition of kind I suppose. I've already had to bury my child. It's not something I look forward to having to do again anytime soon."

"I heard about the accident, I'm sorry," Bruce said.

Pamela smiled, "I just wish Edward had had a chance to know him. He would have been so proud of Marcus."

Silence fell for a moment between the two. Pamela broke the silence, "So that's the new kid?"

Bruce couldn't help but smirk, "Yes. He still has a lot to learn, but I think he's more then up for the challenge."

Pamela's smile never wavered, "He's got a large cape to fill."

"Maybe, but he is defiantly his own man. You heard about the Joker's return?"

"That was something I wasn't expecting. That monster back from the dead, using Tim like some unwanted specter. Strangely enough though as shocked as I am, I'm not surprised Joker pulled something like that off," she said. She turned and went to a thermos of tea and poured a cup for both her and Bruce. He accepted it and a seat at one of the chairs she had in her area.

"I wish I had thought about it. It would have spared Tim so much pain over the years from having that mad man in his subconscious," Bruce said, looking into his tea.

"Are you two back on speaking terms?"

"It's getting better. Seems the last four years I've had to face all the things I did wrong. If it weren't for Terry, I'd probably still be hiding away in the manor waiting to die," Bruce admitted.

"Well, if he's your protege, then I suppose I'm going to be doing a lot of work with him. Tell me about him," Pamela said.

–

Iris showed Terry around the garden, explaining the work they had been doing there. Terry took in all the information as best he could. The garden seemed to be involved in many different projects towards environmental reclamation. There were several projects that the expertise of Dr. Isley was very much needed. Terry had to admit he was impressed.

"Grams spends a lot of time working in here. Sometimes I wish she'd get out and maybe try to meet someone. It's been over forty years since Grandpa died," Iris said.

"Sounds like she was really in love with him," Terry commented.

Iris nodded, "When he died he left her a silver pocket watch. I've never seen the design on the case before. It's of a dragon intertwined with a hexagram. She showed me inside it once. It has a picture of them together and "Don't Forget – I Love You" engraved in it. All she would tell me is that it was where the best part of her heart stayed."

The pair continued walking around. Terry said, "I read about your grandfather's work. He seemed to be very dedicated to his cause."

Iris smiled, "'_Be Thou for The People_,' that was his philosophy in business and life. Grams told me he always believed that in order to obtain anything, something had to be exchanged. For his wealth, he exchanged his dedication to the people around him. He never took a dime for himself if he thought it could help feed someone who needed it more. He built this place after cleaning up the toxic waste dump that had been here before. Death in exchange for life. Grams and him were really successful in that. I suppose it was better for her then a life of crime."

Terry smirked, the identities of the old Rogues gallery weren't exactly privileged information. He slid his hands in his pockets as he spoke, "I guess he did the one thing Batman couldn't do. Get Poison Ivy to turn her life around."

Iris smiled, "Yup. He got her to put her skills to good use, and she hasn't looked back. He's in everything we do here really. He built this place, set it on it's mission. It was a shame when Powers stole the company but he couldn't take this. This is our home as much as it is our mission."

They began their trek back to their older counterparts, passing through the lab until they could here laughter beyond the door. Iris smiled, "He must have said something good. I never hear her laugh in one of these meetings."

"They do have a history," Terry said, not going into what that history was.

"I suppose. Still, she's usually very formal about any agreements she signs," Iris said.

When the two young people entered into the room Pamela was leaning against her work bench while Bruce was lounging in a chair. Neither seemed any worse for wear, which was a load off Terry's mind. Pamela saw the pair and smiled, "Good, you two got back just in time. We were just discussing the project we'll be working with Wayne Enterprises on."

Iris was understandably confused, her grandmother never agreed to anything after one meeting. Terry however was less so. He knew that this was less a full on negotiation and more a nostalgic visit. Bruce had been talking about putting more of Wayne Enterprises resources towards humanitarian efforts since he reassumed control of the company. He had many old deals with Isley and Elric in the past, this was going to be more of a gab session then a meeting from the start.

They went over it all, Terry committing most of he important parts to memory. He'd be doing a lot of the foot work for Wayne on this he could tell. Bruce had been giving him more and more responsibility within the company since the old business man took over. Terry figured it would do well in the long term. He'd need those resources if he were to keep wearing the mask. Even if he didn't, it would be a way to do some good for the world outside the suit.

Before they left Pamela stopped them, "Here, some herbal supplements of my own mix. Those should help your joints and heart more then whatever medications your doctors prescribed. Also, my own tea blend. I know you Bruce, and if Mr. McGinnis is anything like you you both keep rather late hours. That should be more help then coffee."

Bruce thanked her as Terry accepted the offered goods. When they were in the car ad heading back he asked, "I get the feeling there's more to the story then what the books say."

"There always is," Bruce answered as he looked out the widows.

"Care to tell me about it?"

Bruce didn't answer immediately. When he did all he said was, "Unlike a lot of other things in my past, it's not my story to tell."

–

Batman flew through the dark skies of Gotham on patrol. The car was handling well, repairs from the bazooka blast it took going in to take out Joker had been fully repaired. He took his time to patrol the center of Gotham. It was a Friday night, and Jokerz were always most active on the weekends. Gordon had called in earlier asking him to avoid the docks that night, there was a sting going on she didn't want Batman involved in.

Bruce was keeping watch in the cave, but he was only half listening in. It was a quiet night so he was taking some time to refine some of the designs for the next upgrade of the suit. He kept the radio channel open for anything that might be important. He was also monitoring the police band to keep an ear open on the sting. For him it was just business as usual.

–

Directly across town from where Batman was patrolling, and away from where the Gotham Police Department's sting was going down, another warehouse was full of activity. Though if you looked within you'd have to wonder if someone was getting ready to start a war. Black clad soldiers were arming and loading hover carriers. Before them was a large construct of metal and circuits none of them could really understand. Only the scientists and techs tasked with operating it knew for certain.

They were however thrown off guard when the device activated and indicated an incoming traveler. Within the construct, energy fluctuated and with a burst of light formed what appeared to be a gateway. Looking at the gateway, one could almost call what they saw beautiful. The way the energy danced across made it look like ripples on a pond.

Two cloaked figures, one in red and another in green stepped from the gateway. The troops were understandably thrown off guard. They surrounded them and aimed their weapons at the pair. The one in red looked to be a well built man of some sort. The figure in green was obviously a woman of generous endowment and shapely form. Red lifted his right hand, which made it look like he was surrendering. The soldiers didn't notice it was made of pure metal.

_SNAP!_

In a moment everything exploded behind the soldiers. Another snap and the weapons trained on them were little more then molten metal on the ground. The green cloaked figure threw out several small objects. When looked at closely one would see they were seeds. The soldiers didn't notice, racing to kill the intruders. Green clapped her gloved hands, a circle of some kind on the palms, and set them on the ground. Several soldiers found themselves trapped by tightly constricting vines. Several tried to attack head on, swinging knives at the pair. Red simply kicked out, blocking blades with his right arm and punching with his left.

When Red clapped his hands and placed the left on his right arm, the soldiers attacking were stunned to see a blade of two feet appear out of no where. Red charged, slamming his left foot into rib cages, slashing out at others. A quick snap destroyed another of the carriers as men flooded from it. As they cleared a path from the gate, several soldiers in blue uniforms stormed through.

It was over quickly, the surviving men in black rounded up and restrained. Hover cars and troop transports slid through the gate, all filled with blue uniforms. Red and Green stood still as a middle aged woman with blond hair and glasses approached them. She was rubbing the back of her head with a metallic left hand as she approached the pair, "Geeze guys, ever hear of something called restraint?"

Red answered, "You know me, always got to make an entrance."

The woman laughed at that, "Oh do I know you, you freak."

Red chuckled, "Brigadier General Hughes, set up our holding position here. I want every prisoner interrogated and all intel sent back through to Central as fast as possible. We need to find their base of operations ASAP."

"And what pray tell will you be doing?"

"Grapevine and I will be heading out to make contact with local government. We know the attacks on our world aren't sanctioned by any government on this side. I plan to make contact with any allies we may have here," Red said. He and Grapevine turned and headed out of the warehouse, shouldering on some rocket packs that two troops handed them.

"Be careful," Hughes shouted at the pair.

"Hey, it's me," Red said, the tone of his voice very confident. You could almost hear the smirk he was wearing under the hood of the red cloak.

When the two were out of earshot Hughes muttered, "That's what worries me, Ed."

–

Terry had left the car behind on the roof of a building cloaked in case he needed it. Most Jokerz attacks happened where the only indication was a cry for help. It helped him to be able to move quickly, and the suits flight mode defiantly provided the maneuverability he needed. He was looking over the streets, trying to keep an eye out when he heard something approaching. It was only a second before he was passed by two blurs of color.

"Boss, I just got passed by two people with jet packs!" Terry said as he turned round and chased after the pair. He had to admit they were moving pretty fast. Fortunately the suits jets could keep up.

Grapevine was a little startled and only looked behind her for a moment, "What the hell was that?"

Red answered, "Was it black, have wings, big ears?"

"I think so," Grapevine answered.

"Must've been a bat," Red said, completely unconcerned.

"I've got them on visual Boss. You see them?" Terry said as he continued pursuit.

"See if you can get a clear line of sight on them."

When Terry finally got a good view of the pairs backs he zoomed in on Red's cloak. "Any ideas on who these guys are?" Terry asked over the radio link.

Bruce took a good look, and though he recognized the symbol he wasn't willing to say anything, "Not yet, continue pursuit and catch up with them."

The scream for help from an adjacent alleyway wasn't expected. Red heard it and to his partner said, "Time for a detour!" He pealed off towards where the cry for help had come for.

Grapevine just muttered to herself, "When did I sign up for this?" and followed.

–

Iris had just wanted to have a nice night out with her friends. Her grams always pushed her to keep her friends close, to never put work and other things before the really important things. She always assumed that had to do with how her and grandfather never actually told each other how they felt until it was too late. She was just walking home, taking a back alley short cut when a bunch of those damned Jokerz cornered her.

It was J-Man's gang, the one that dressed up almost exactly like the original Joker. Grams had told her about him, and knowing that only made her disgust for the street gang grow. Still, she didn't have any way to defend herself from the big clown that was moving in on her. No one noticed Batman land close by. Bruce had ordered him to observe only, so Terry had cloaked himself. He didn't like it, but Bruce seemed interested to see what the red and green cloaked figures would do.

_SNAP!_

Everyone watching was shocked as the clown nearest Iris burst into flames. The fire cleared and there he stood, scorched and falling down on his face but still alive. The cocky voice that rang out in the alley drew their attention, "Whoa, he's gonna feel that in the morning."

Terry had never seen anything like that before. No one else had either in the alley either. J-Man was understandably pissed, "Who do you think you're messing with monk?"

Red just strolled in, his hands in his pockets as he said, "Out of work rodeo clowns? Mime rejects? Oh, I know. Drop outs from the Gotham Clown College!"

J-man could barely hold back his rage, "We'll have to put a smile on your face! No one messes with the Jokerz!"

Red seemed to drop his head at that and shook it sadly, "That crazy bastard got himself a following? Boy, things have gone down hill since I was last here. This has to be a bad joke. But then again, Joker never really had any good ones."

Terry couldn't help but grin a little at the scarlet clad avenger before his eyes. He had used the same line on the real Joker to very good results.

J-Man had enough, "Get him!"

The clowns attacked the red clad figure, who just jumped and practically stepped on one of the clowns heads with his left foot. The clowns didn't understand how that was enough to knock Chuckles out but it wasn't enough to dissuade them. A clap of hands that then hit the ground and most of the other Jokerz found themselves sealed in cages of steel and stone. J-Man tried to attack him on his bike. Another clap of hands and a two foot blade appeared from Red's right arm. Just as J-Man was about to run him over he kneeled down, spun, and shoved the blade right into the bikes wheels. J-Man and his bike ended up slamming into a wall. J-Man had turned on his back, putting a hand on his head.

Red walked up to him, setting his left foot on the bike and leaning on it. The voice sounded almost contemplative, "You know, I knew the original Joker. Crazy bastard, always went on about bats. Spent six months in Arkham Asylum in a cell across from him. If he were here I don't know if he'd be laughing his ass off or shaking his head at the horrid punchline. You sir, are no Joker. But then again, I'm no Batman. Which means if I see you again I won't be as adverse to just snapping my fingers and... poof," for effect he did, and burned the flower on J-Man's suit into black powder.

Red grabbed J-Man by the collar and pulled him close, "You best get a new gig. Cause I got news for you. Fullmetal is back in town, and I am no where near as nice as the bat. I see you in this outfit again, and I will burn you into an ash so fine they won't even know you were a person when you get sucked up by a street sweeper. Got me?"

J-Man nodded rapidly in stunned agreement as red pushed his left foot down, crushing the gas tank of the bike it had been resting on. He clapped his hands and placed them on the wall on either side of J-Man. The wall itself wrapped around him, holding him in place. Fullmetal walked back to his green clad companion, who had her hand over her eyes and was shaking her head. Fullmetal immediately asked, "What? Was the immolation threat a bit over the top?"

Green just seemed to pray for calm a moment before asking, "How is it I'm related to you again?"

Fullmetal chuckled, "Your father married your mother, and he was my brother so you are my niece. I thought they covered that in grade school."

"That's not what I mean. Was all this really necessary? You were pretty damned reckless!"

Fullmetal laughed out loud. Terry didn't know what was funny, but he was worried. The radio link was dead quiet. He kept listening in as Fullmetal said, "Whoa, how you can sound like both your Mother and your Father at the exact same time I will never know. Do I need to worry about a gauntlet or wrench flying at me?"

A startled but grateful voice called out to the pair, "Thank you."

In a calm voice Fullmetal asked, "What's your name child?"

Iris just stared but answered, "Iris, why?"

Fullmetal turned towards her and said, "Then Iris, I would suggest heading home for the night. Stick to the main roads, it's safer. Or call a taxi."

He turned from her, and him and his green cloaked companion jetted out into the night. Iris leaned against the wall she had been cowering against and slid down. It felt like all the strength had left her legs and all she could do was stare at the back of the scarlet clad avenger that had saved her. She turned her gaze back to the stunned and bound Jokerz.

"I hate this town."

--

The cloaked figures were back on the run after the short stop in the alley. Terry had kept following them as they made there way through the city. Terry was starting to get worried. There hadn't been any more detours. The pair was on a very specific course as they dodged through the city. Terry recognized the path and immediately said, "They're headed right for the manor."

"I've already got the intruder defense system online," Bruce said.

"I'm gonna try and stop them here," Terry said, moving to intercept.

Fullmetal reached for his right wrist and pressed a few buttons on it. Edward had to admit that Gotham had changed a lot over the last forty years. He didn't like it at all. The city had been dark when he had first been there. But now, it was like every trace of the world the city had been placed on had been cut out. In it's place was a mass of metal and concrete without any real soul to it. He really didn't like what this might mean.

"They've overridden the caves defenses!" Bruce alerted Terry.

"How can they be overriding them?" Terry asked. He was getting in range to launch a few batarangs at the pair.

"That's what's puzzling. They had an entry code."

They were getting to the entry tunnel for the car as Terry asked, "How did they get an entry code?"

"I'm working on it," Bruce growled.

The cloaked pair landed on the platform and turned off their packs. Fullmetal began leisurely walking towards the stairs, Grapevine close behind. Terry landed shortly after just as Fullmetal reached the area revealing the Bat-computer.

"What did I tell you, Grapevine. Somethings just never change," Fullmetal said. He clapped his hands and put them to his hood. Blue energy flowed down the fabric, transmuting it back to normal. He pulled the hood back just as Terry jumped down to protect Bruce.

The hood revealed a young man with long blond hair, pulled into a high pony tail. He was wearing thin framed glasses and a smirk on his face as he said, "Bruce, you got old."

Terry ejected a batarang from his wrist as Bruce just looked at the intruder, "It's been a while Edward. You're looking good."

"Trust me, you don't want to go through what I did to end up like this," Edward replied.

"How'd you get back?"

"Inter-dimensional gateway, seems someone is up to their old tricks," Edward said. The woman next to him transmuted her green hood and revealed a woman of thirty, with dark blond hair and blue eyes.

"Who's your friend?"

"My niece, Patricia," Edward said. He approached Bruce and extended his hand to shake. Bruce returned the offered hand. Both men seemed a little tense as they spoke. Edward was hiding something behind a mask of bravado, Bruce had a feeling he knew what. Edward broke away and looked at the masked figure.

"So, he anybody I know?" Edward asked, indicating Terry with a nod of his head.

"New kid," Bruce said.

"As much as I'd like to get caught up, I'm unfortunately here on business," Edward said. He spoke into his right wrist, "Alphonse, upload briefing to bat-computer.

The digitized simulation of his younger brothers voice at ten replied, "File transfer in progress."

Trish just shook her head again, "I still say that's creepy. Why don't you change it to something that isn't Dad's voice?"

Edward shot a look at her, "It wouldn't be the same, Trish." Trish just sighed at Fullmetal's eccentricities.

The screen displayed a map of the world they had come from. Edward started, "Three months ago, an unknown enemy started attacking major cities in all of the five major powers. Amestris and Xing were able to beat them back with minimal losses. Our defense treaty with Creta had Western Headquarters intercepting several assault fleets as they attempted to land troops there. The ships involved have the same pattern. They appear, and attempt to etch a transmutation circle into the city in question."

Terry took a moment to raise his hand and ask, "What's a transmutation circle?"

Edward looked at him and smirked, "Have you ever heard of alchemy?"

Terry nodded, "The grandfather of modern science."

Edward nodded, impressed the kid didn't mention the more fantastical stories, "In this world alchemy became little more then hidden mysticism. It's basis in science was lost, and ended up relegated to the same place as magic users. Hidden, not commonly known of or believed in, but still kept active by individual practitioners. In our world however it became the basis of everything. Allowed us to reach a level of technological advancement approximately twenty years ahead of this world at the same time period.

"The transmutation circle being etched into the cities is familiar to those who've seen it. I honestly hoped I'd never have to see it again in my lifetime. Bruce, you recognize the circle I'm talking about," it wasn't a question.

Bruce nodded, "So they're trying to create the stone again."

Edward's shoulders sagged, "No, they pulled it off. Two cities in Drachma, one in Auergo. They managed to create no less then three Philosopher's Stone's. Any survivors are rounded up, and the individuals converted into Red Stone."

Edward didn't wait for the question he knew was wanting to be asked, "A Philosopher's Stone is an item of incredible alchemic power. It has the ability to allow an alchemist to bypass equivalent exchange. Basically get something for nothing. The thing is, that it takes human lives to create a stone. I spent four years searching for the thing, I'm the most knowledgeable on the subject within the State Alchemy Corp. One point eight million people, all with their lives stripped from them and their souls compressed into red crystal. Red stones are similar to the Philosopher's stone, but incomplete. They still offer a substantial enhancement of ability, but no where near the power.

"A week ago, another fleet of these attackers tried to take Central. We beat them back, and managed to take control of one of their ships. When we accessed the database we found everything we needed. Schematics, inter-dimensional coordinates, the works. We started locking on to any gateway on this side and sent alchemist supported troops through to try and stop them. Several simply have trackers on them, so we can try to find where the base of operations is."

Bruce spoke up, "Who do you think is responsible?"

Edward smirked, "The computer we accessed didn't give a proper name for the commander, just a codename. Demon's Head."

Terry actually cursed at that, "I thought she... he... it was dead."

Bruce shook his head, "Ra's can't seem to stay that way."

Edward raised an eyebrow for a moment, "What do you mean she?"

Bruce answered, "When his body couldn't be supported by the Lazuras Pits any longer he transferred his consciousness into his daughter Talia's mind. He effectively killed her to stay in this world."

Edward was disgusted, "I can relate to how sick that is. My father and his first wife used the stone they created four hundred years ago to pull off a similar trick. It also explains what he may want with multiple stones. A new body. Again, something I can relate to."

He didn't go into detail but continued on, "We came through and took out the force he had setup in Gotham in a warehouse on the far side of town. I've got a whole battalion stationed there collecting evidence, interrogating his soldiers, and effectively setting up a foothold for a counter attack when we find him.

"Bruce, I don't like this anymore then you. Personally I would have preferred to come back and just enjoy a nice reunion. But there is just too much of a threat to both worlds to standby. I was hoping we could use the sensors on Watchtower to track the tags we put on Ra's transports," Edward said.

Bruce nodded, "We had to rebuild Watchtower after the Thanagarian Invasion, but her successor's still up there. I'll put in a call to Metro Tower and get Superman on it."

Edward nodded, then pulled a chip from his right arm, "Here's the tracking frequency. Another thing Bruce, you may want to warn the League members. We don't know if he's transported the stones to this world yet or not, but if he has it's only a matter of time before he figures out how to use them."

Edward didn't need to go into detail about what Ra's al Ghul could do with that sort of power at his disposal. No one in the cave wanted to think about it. Ra's was determined to see this world recreated to his design, and was slaughtering millions in Edward's world to get the power to do it.

Edward stopped speaking and seemed uneasy for a moment. Terry and Trish noticed, though this uncertainty coming from Fullmetal was not something Trish was used to. Fullmetal was determined, confident, and unstoppable. To see him hesitant like he was now was a shock.

"Bruce, is she...?" Edward asked, not able to finish his question.

Bruce also noticed, and understood full well, "She's at the greenhouse."

"Thank you, Bruce. Trish, head back and get Elysia up to speed. I'll have Alphonse monitor the channel in case you really need me."

"Fullmetal, where are you going to be? We're in an alien world, it's not a good idea to split up right now," Trish said.

"Trish, please. I'll explain everything later. Right now, just trust me," Edward said. Trish had never seen the look she saw in her uncle's eyes just then. The need that was in them. She relented but noticed when Fullmetal pulled the watch out he kept in his breast pocket. He opened it and looked inside. When he closed his eyes and seemed to steady himself she couldn't help but worry.

Reluctantly she nodded and went to find the way out. Terry said, "I'll give you a lift."

As he took Trish back to her troops Bruce said, "You said the stones require human lives. That's a considerable amount of ethereal energy to just try to hide. I may know a few people who might be able to help us locate them. Magic users, but their skills may be more helpful in this case then the scientific."

Edward nodded, "Jason Blood still around Gotham?"

Bruce smirked, "I'll see if I can get a hold of him."

"You know how to reach me if you need me," Edward said.

Bruce nodded and watched and Edward left the cave. Defiantly not the happiest of reunions when you had the fate of two worlds hanging in the balance. He couldn't fault Edward for that though. Just like last time, it was Ra's lust for power that cause the problems. Bruce didn't envy Edward, hadn't when the younger man had stayed behind to get his home dimension ready for anything in the future. Now that he was back he'd have to live with the things he had left behind. No, Bruce did not envy Edward at all.

--

In the car Trish just sat as Terry drove her back across the city. She looked out at the technological city and sighed, "It's just so dead here compared to home."

"Never did catch who you are," Terry said, keeping his voice deep.

"Colonel Patricia Elric, Grapevine Alchemist," the woman said.

"Elric? Whose the guy you were with?"

"General Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't know why he would want to come back here though. It's nothing like home. Hell, I'll bet it's nothing like it was when he was here forty years ago," she said.

Terry however was starting to put some pieces together, "He said you were from another dimension."

Patricia nodded, "Our home is in Central, in the Country of Amestris."

"What's your relationship to him?"

"He's my uncle. The hero of the people, the man who came back from the dead with a warrior of another world and saved Central from destruction. Said he spent four years in a place called Gotham, did his part to make this world better then how he left it. Brought all the knowledge and science he could back with him," Trish said.

"Impressive,"Terry said.

"Still, what could he possibly be up to that would make him risk heading out on his own here?"

Terry had been putting the pieces Patricia had been giving him together the whole drive. The time frame she was talking about seemed in line with what he knew of Dr. Edward Elric. The coincidences were just lining up too perfectly. Terry didn't believe in coincidence.

"You said this was forty years ago?"

"There abouts," Patricia said.

"He doesn't look like he's over sixty," Terry commented.

"I don't understand that either," Patricia conceded.

"I think I know what's going on though. There was a Dr. Edward Elric that did a lot of work around that time. Built up a company specializing in advanced prosthetics and botanical sciences. Did a lot of good work world wide. According to the history he had a relationship of some kind with his head of research, Dr. Pamela Isley," Terry said.

Trish looked at the back of the masked man in front of her and said, "Are you saying my uncle spent four years with a woman that he never mentioned to anyone back home?"

"Not sure, according to the history he died taking a bullet for her when they were attacked by some corporate terrorists. Died at the age of twenty-one. Dr. Isley discovered she was pregnant one month later. Had a son, name of Marcus. At least, that's the official story," Terry told her.

Patricia was stunned and shocked, "There has to be some mistake. My uncle would never do something like that. He'd never give up family."

Terry just shrugged, "If he didn't know, what's to say he wouldn't have come back to your world? If he thought the threat was great enough what's to say he wouldn't make the sacrifice?"

Patricia didn't have an answer for him. She shook her head as they landed in front of the warehouse. When they landed in front of the warehouse that had become a temporary base camp he spoke, "Here, in case you need to get a hold of me."

He handed her something off his belt, it looked like a comm unit but only had one button. She slipped it into her belt with a nod of thanks. She jumped out of the car and turned, watching it speed off into the night. She walked purposefully towards the warehouse door and was met by Elysia. Elysia had a questioning look on her face. All Trish said to her was, "We need to talk."

Elysia lead her to what the Brigadier General had made her office. Forms and transcripts were already littering the desk as they sealed themselves off from the rest of the troops. Trish went and dropped into the extremely comfy chair behind the desk and closed her eyes.

Elysia was about to ask what was going on when Trish said, "Did you know Uncle Ed left a girl behind on this world?"

The expression on General Hughes face proved she didn't. Her eyes bugged out as her jaw dropped, "No, he never said anything!"

"Apparently she got pregnant and had his son. He didn't even know about it when he came back home."

"Oh boy, Ed's gonna be a wreck. You know how he feels about people abandoning kids," Elysia said as she helped herself to a chair.

Trish just nodded, "He seemed pretty shaken when he asked the contact he knew about her. I got the rest from the guy in the suit and mask. Looks like they were pretty close. Did you ever get a look at that watch of his?"

"The one with the curtain of ivy on the case? Just the outside, I don't think he ever showed anyone what was in it. Maybe Roy, but he always kept any hint of his personal life while he was away locked up. I'm not even sure your father and mother know more then that. I always found that odd, he had always been completely open with Al and Winry before."

Trish smirked, "The General keeps things to himself. We both know how he can be. Won't let anyone think he's anything but perfectly alright, just so we don't worry. I always wondered what that cost him."

Elysia nodded, "So where is he now?"

"If I'm right, he went to find that woman. Have we been able to hack into the local information network yet?"

Elysia nodded, then smirked, "You want me to see what I can find?"

Trish smirked back, "On both of them. There are a lot of questions I think we both have and he's not liable to give us the whole story."

"What's the name of this woman that has my Pop so enthralled?" Elysia asked, the glint off her glasses would have made many old friends think Maes had possessed her.

"Dr. Pamela Isley, I want all the info you can get on her. Also see what you can dig up on Uncle Ed from forty years ago. Knowing him he was pretty active, you might even get some info on his codename while you're at it," Trish said.

With a wave of her hand, Elysia smiled, "I'll see what I can dig up, Grapevine."

To Be Continued...

Authors notes: This was a good start I hope. Enjoy folks.

Thanks to Ryan Slicer and datdude.


	2. Reunion

Beyond Fullmetal

Chapter 2: Reunion

A Fullmetal Alchemist/Batman Beyond crossover

By: Legato Deathscythe

Pamela sat in the middle of one of the more flowery areas of the green house. Her private sanctuary, where Nina had roamed while she had been alive. She had never quite figured out how to reverse what had been done to the little girl. She came close, but never pulled it off. So she kept that area to herself now. Iris had gone out for a night with friends. Pamela didn't mind, told her granddaughter she'd just read a journal.

She wasn't reading though. It had been over forty years since she had lost Edward. She pulled his watch from her pocket and opened it. She looked at the picture inside, the one of them together. She ran her fingers across the picture, tracing the familiar line of his jaw. She could feel a tear slide down her cheek as she looked up. The moon was full, the light filtering through the glass of the greenhouse.

"It's been forty years, Edward. You've probably aged and grown old now, if you haven't been killed. I should have come with you. We could have spent our lives together instead of being kept apart. I'm sorry you never got to know Marcus. I just... I couldn't then. I should have, but I couldn't. Now I won't ever get to see you again."

She just held on tight to the watch and pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She just held them tight against her, looking within the pocket watch. It was her only connection to the man who had changed everything for her. She just wanted to stay hidden for a week feeling like this.

_CLAP!_

She heard that and suddenly a burst of blue energy appeared in front of her. She hadn't seen anything like this for four decades. When the flowers grew from the ground in front of her she reached out and touched them. It seemed almost as if she was dreaming.

"Pamela?"

She gasped, slowly standing up and turning. Behind her was a figure standing not five feet from her. One hand was flesh, the other metal hanging from the figures sides. The hood was pulled up. She started slowly walking towards the figure, unable to speak. When he pulled the hood back, her hand went over her mouth as she sobbed. Standing before her was Edward Elric, the same as the day he left. She just slowly walked to him until he was close enough to touch. Her hand went up and slid across his jaw.

"I came back for you," Edward said, his voice a soft whisper.

She didn't say anything more and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her as tight as she could. When she felt his arms wrap around her body she finally let herself believe that this was not a dream. They held each other tightly, not wanting to let go for even a second. They only moved away enough to pull each other in to a deep, passionate kiss. Forty years of loneliness, regret, and need were washed away in that moment.

She pulled away enough to ask, "How?"

"Someone's been attacking cities, managed to turn three of them into Philosopher's Stones. We got one of them, found out where they were coming from. When I found out, I insisted on leading the battalion coming to Gotham. It was pretty easy to get my way, I'm the only one there with experience here. I could have stayed home and coordinated. But I couldn't. I couldn't give up a chance to find you again," Edward said.

"Will you be leaving when you've done your job?" Pamela asked fear at losing him again in her voice.

"I'm not leaving you again. I am going to find a way for us to be together. There hasn't been a day over the last forty years I haven't dreamed of you. I'm not about to sacrifice you again," Edward said, determination filling his voice. Pamela allowed herself to believe.

"You haven't aged," Pamela said

"I know. Somewhere, I don't know when but I must have sacrificed it. You don't think never having to grow old is a bad thing, until you've had to bury friends and family and remained unchanging. I've been to a lot more funerals lately then birthdays," Edward said. He ran his fingers through her hair and looked into her deep green eyes.

"I have so much to tell you," Pamela said.

"I want to hear everything. I want to know about your life. I've seen much too much death recently," Edward said then pulled her into a softer, but no less passionate kiss. The moonlight seemed a bit brighter to both of them as they stayed like that.

"How bad is it, really?" Pamela asked.

Edward's eyes darkened, "One point eight million people, all with their lives just stopped. They aren't even dead, just trapped between life and death. That is, until the stones are used and their souls are drained for their power. I didn't like it when I found out the cost before. Seeing the stone be completed in Liore all those years ago, I still get nightmares from that day. To think that someone would willing do all that for power. To just come here and destroy so much..."

Pamela stopped his decent into darker places with a kiss. Silencing the horrific line of thought. She had a lot to tell Edward herself. Hearing what had been happening in Amestris and beyond just made her want to get it out of the way. "I found out some news a month after you left. It shouldn't have been possible, but I ended up pregnant."

Edward gasped, "I abandoned a child here?"

"No, you had no way of knowing. Hell, I still haven't figured out how it happened. I told you about my condition. It should have made it impossible for my to conceive. Somehow, I did. We had a son."

Edward silently cursed the damned gate for taking away something he held dear yet again, "Had?"

"His name was Marcus. He was so much like you. Kind, determined, intelligent and wise beyond his years. He had your eyes. When he was old enough I told him everything. He never once thought ill of you Edward. If anything, he was so proud that his father gave up so much to save not one but two worlds. He took over the company, got married, had a daughter. Her name is Iris. About ten years ago there was an accident. He and his wife were killed. I had to bury our son, right next to the grave we set up for you as a cover," Pamela said, tears slipping down her face.

Edward slide his left thumb along them, drying the tears, "You must hate me for leaving."

She shook her head, "No, if anything I hated myself. I was such a coward not coming with you. This world didn't need an old rogue like me. You did, and I failed you."

They held each other tightly, trying to take the burdens of the other. Eventually they moved into the living area of the greenhouse. They laid on the couch, just telling each other about their lives.

–

"Grapevine, can I talk to you in private?" General Hughes said. Grapevine looked at the older officer and immediately dropped what she was doing. Elysia seemed tense, like she had just been told something had gone horribly wrong. They went to the only private spot in their warehouse base camp, the office area.

Once the door was closed Grapevine asked, "You found something?"

"Nothing on Ed, not yet. I started with the not so good doctor," Elysia said.

"What do you mean, 'not so good'?" Trish asked. She really didn't like the dark worried look on Elysia's face.

"This Dr. Pamela Isley you had me look up? Well, she went by a different name for as long back as I can find on her so far, Poison Ivy," Elysia said.

"Tell me that was just a stage name for something," Patricia said.

"Oh it was a stage name alright. She was an environmental terrorist, murderer, and thief that targeted business men, government officials, anyone who she felt was acting against plant life. Has quiet a long rap sheet. I'm still going over it," Elysia said.

"Why did they call her Poison Ivy?"

"Aside from her personal preference? She'd use poison lipstick and kiss her target," Elysia said, the worry in her voice was clear.

"Uncle Ed went to find this woman?"

"I don't get it either. I already checked with Alphonse, Ed's still alive and no panic signals have been logged. Alphonse says everything is okay," Elysia said.

"You don't believe Fullmetal's AI?"

"We are in an alien world. I'm still pissed he decided to go off on his own without backup. Now we find this information on a woman he may have known forty years ago? And he MIGHT be going to see her? And Amestris really just reached parity with this world technologically a decade ago? I have every reason to believe Alphonse may have been compromised," Elysia said.

Grapevine took it all in, "Activate Alphonse' emergency locater beacon. I'll go out and find Fullmetal."

"And if we're just jumping at shadows? This is Ed we're talking about," Elysia said.

"That's exactly why we are jumping at this shadow," Grapevine said.

--

Back in the cave, Terry had just parked the car and was now getting ready to head home. He walked up to Bruce at his usual seat in front of the computer and said, "Can you really trust this guy?"

"Forty years ago he was an unknown kid who got filed away in Arkham. He more then proved himself in the four years I knew him," Bruce said as he was working at the computer.

"No offense, but every time one of your old friends shows up out of no where things tend to get real bad real fast," Terry said.

Bruce couldn't fault him for that line of thought, "Edward won't be a threat to us. I'm more worried about Ra's having the sort of power three of those Philosopher's Stones would give him. If he can figure out how to use them..."

Terry nodded, "You certain this is the man you knew? He doesn't look like he's pushing sixty."

"I don't know what caused that. I'm assuming it might be a result of when he died," Bruce said.

Terry did a double take, "Died?"

Bruce nodded, "He told me he was killed shortly before finding himself in this dimension. His brother had a stone, and brought him back from the dead."

"How did he end up here then?"

Bruce didn't answer immediately. He turned to the computer for a moment and transmitted more information. He was waiting for confirmation as Terry waited. The teen began to get frustrated then said, "Let me guess, this is part of the story that isn't yours to tell."

"It's best if Edward tells you, if he wants to," Bruce said.

"I'll accept that for now, as long as it doesn't endanger anyone. I did get some information from his niece. Apparently he's some kind of hero back home. Mentioned something about him coming back from the dead with a warrior of this world. Any idea who this warrior was?"

"That was me," Bruce said, his tone signaling that he wasn't going to say any more on the subject.

"Alright, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully without any crazies popping up," Terry said.

Bruce grunted in acknowledgment. With a quick scratch of Ace's ears the teen was gone. Bruce was left with his thoughts in the dank cave, his loyal guard dog always close by.

--

Iris sat in police headquarters. The detective had just finished taking her statement and brought her a cup of water. She was sitting there just trying to stay calm. She didn't like it here, even if she wasn't in trouble. It was cold, constricting, and felt hostile to her. She tried to stay calm as the officers walked around her. It wasn't until she saw a familiar face that she started to relax some. Commissioner Barbara Gordon was walking towards her and sat down, placing a hand on hers.

"How you doing?"

"I've had better nights. It was just supposed to be dinner and a movie with friends," Iris said.

"Usually how it goes. Still, this time it looks like the Jokerz came out worse off then you. We had to get cutting torches to cut J-Man loose from the wall," Barbara said.

"That's something I don't even get. How did that happen?" Iris asked.

"Did you get a name from the guy who helped you?"

"He didn't say it to me, but I heard him say, 'Fullmetal's back in town.' I've never heard of someone by that name," Iris said.

Barb closed her eyes, appearing to be in thought but really cursing her luck. She knew exactly who that was, the description of the outfit was the same. Still, it had been over forty years ago. She couldn't bring herself to believe that even if he were back he'd be able to do these things. She turned to Iris and said, "Well, this day and age you never can tell."

"I suppose," Iris started staring into her cup.

"You need me to call your grandma for you?" Barbara said.

Iris just nodded, Barbara squeezed her hand sympathetically., "I'm sure she'll be more then relieved to know you are safe."

The old cop went to make the call, and wondered if she should keep her office window open. She also wondered if she shouldn't make a call to a certain old man who possibly had forgotten to mention something rather important.

"_He doesn't get to claim senility, I know him too well,"_ Barbara thought as she picked up the phone and called Pamela.

--

"So Powers took over the company?" Edward asked, a bit startled.

"His son did. I never had any proof but I never did believe Marcus accident was all it appeared. I would have gone after him myself but I had Iris to take care of. Marcus wasn't going to just let him take over, not with the things he was doing. The accident was just too well timed for the takeover bid," Pamela said.

"I met his father once. Wanted to get us to move into military arms using our prosthetic technology. I told him no way in Hell. I doubt his son was any better," Edward said.

"He was worse. Ended up pulling off a hostile takeover of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce just recently came out of retirement after twenty years. He took over the company, and every bit of good we ever did went out the window," Pamela said.

Edward shook his head, "Things have just gone down hill since I left. Maybe I would have been more useful here."

Pamela shook her head, "If you hadn't stayed in Amestris, then Ra's would be able to just turn as many people as he could into nothing but stones. Then he'd have no one to stop him when he used them."

Edward nodded in concession. All of a sudden two things drew their attention away. Pamela's phone rang, which was odd this late at night. Iris might be calling to tell her she was staying at a friends tonight or something. While she went to pick up the phone, Alphonse called Edward's attention away, "Edward, someone is trying to remotely activate my emergency locater beacon."

Edward shook his head, "Do you know who is trying to find me, Alphonse?"

"Brigadier General Elysia Hughes. She's attempted to get a status report from me twice already. I told her everything was acceptable," Alphonse said.

Edward just sighed. If they were trying to ping Alphonse for a location then someone had found out some information he didn't want them to without him there to explain. Which also meant that they would start sending out search parties if he didn't at least call in. He really didn't want troops spread out over Gotham.

"Alphonse, contact Elysia, let me speak to her," Edward said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Connection established," Alphonse said.

"ED! Where the Hell are you?!" Elysia's voice rang out.

"I'm taking care of somethings. I'm alright, there isn't anything wrong," Edward said.

"Really? I shouldn't be panicking right now that you might be in danger?"

"No you shouldn't. Just trust me. If anything really bad happens I'll contact you," Edward said.

Elysia was not happy, and the tone of her voice made it clear, "You better be alright, Ed. When you get back I'm going to expect a full explanation. I don't care if you outrank me! Grapevine and I will keep you locked in the office and sweat the truth out of you!"

Edward just chuckled at her over protectiveness, "Yes, Elysia. I'll tell you everything when I get back. Just keep everyone in that warehouse and try not to draw any attention towards us. Now let me get back to what I need to do."

Before any more objections could be thrown at him he cut off the communication line. He shook his head and hoped it was just paranoia due to being across dimensions. He dreaded to think what they were doing in his absence aside from gathering intel on the enemy. He expected them to hack the local net here. He had worked hard to give Amestris an information network that could interconnect all points of the country. He just hoped no one was dumb enough to try to hack an unknown governments network.

Pamela came back in the room on the phone, "I'll be there as fast as I can. Yes, it does sound like someone I used to know. I'll see you in a bit."

She hung up the phone and then gave Edward a sideways glances while smirking, "That was Commissioner Gordon. She has Iris at the police station right now. Seems she was jumped by Jokerz tonight."

The pieces started to click into place in Edward's head, "Iris, red hair, gold eyes, about five five?"

Pamela's smirk grew, "That would be her."

"I think I met her already tonight," Edward said.

"When she mentioned a Joker bursting into flames I figured it was you," Pamela said.

"I still can't believe that bastard has a following even forty years after dying," Edward said in disgust.

"You and me both. I have to go get her from the police department, but I think Barb is going to want to have words with you," Pamela said.

"Barbara Gordon is commissioner now? Batgirl became a cop?" Edward asked.

"Yup, everyone pretty much had to move on with their lives. Unlike us everyone else ages on," Pamela said.

Edward slide an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He kissed her softly on her lips then said, "Maybe I should have a word with Barb. After all she might appreciate knowing I'm here with friends."

"Just a bit," Pamela said and kissed him again. "You can ride up with me. I'll get Iris and wait for you in the parking lot."

Edward smirked, "Partners in crime again?"

Pamela couldn't help but smile, "Partners in everything, forever."

--

Barbara was just heading to her office to see if she needed to finish any paperwork before heading home. Some of it hopefully could wait until morning, or if she were really lucky Monday. She hoped nothing major was going to make her life difficult the rest of the night. No nocturnal visitors, no major criminals running around, no grumpy old men calling for information. Just a finish to a decent day and maybe dinner sometime this weekend with her husband and not from some fast food place.

She opened her door, walked in, closed it, and turned around. It was then she knew her luck was not going to hold out tonight. Sitting at her desk, with his feet up on it like he owned the place was a familiar face. He had his hands folded in his lap and was just smirking at her as he said, "So, I take it you found my little stand of clown pups."

Barb just rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I'm not going to ask why you haven't aged. I get the feeling I don't want to know."

"You're right, you don't," Edward said, ominously.

"Pam's missed you," Barbara said.

"Where do you think I went after checking in with the old man? Have to say, don't like what you guys have done with the place," Edward said, his tone sarcastic.

"Yes, well we do what we can do. You did have your own world to worry about," Barb said, Edward could tell she was feeling a bit confrontational.

"I have both worlds to worry about. It's why I'm here. Thought you might like to know I have a battalion of Amestrian soldiers in a warehouse across town. Ra's al Ghul's been attacking our world. Managed to slaughter almost two million people to make three Philosopher's Stones. One of the gateway points was Gotham. I think you know I wouldn't just let a team come through here without tagging along," Edward said.

Barb could feel the peaceful weekend evaporate before her eyes, "You are telling me, that you have a military force based in Gotham."

Edward seemed unconcerned, "'Fraid so. Good news is our mandate requires us to maintain as low a profile as possible. So you shouldn't expect much out of us, we want to be unnoticed."

"Kind of hard for you to stay low profile when you start wrapping Jokerz up in walls. Seriously Ed, how long will I have to keep Public Works holding on to the concrete saws and cutting torches? I tolerate Bruce and the kid but I don't want another masked vigilante out in my town."

"Don't know. We're trying to stop him as fast as possible. The longer it takes the more lives he can destroy, to say nothing about if he figures out how to make them work here," Edward said. He hoped he got the gravity of the situation across.

She didn't quiet understand anything about Stones or alternate worlds, but she knew Ra's al Ghul, "Alright, I'll see about keeping things clear for you around there. Be sure you don't do anything that will cause me to have to send out SWAT."

"We'll be as quiet as bats," Edward said, smirking.

"That's what worries me," Barb said. Edward popped out of her chair and made for the window. Barbara stopped him, "I'm serious Ed. I don't want you going after crooks while your here. Leave it to GPD, it's our job. You do what you have to do and that's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

"This is a military operation, Barb. I can't just tell my men to standby and work while I'm out and about," Edward said.

"I take it when it's done you'll just pack up and head back to your own world? Pam went through Hell and back trying to deal with that night. I don't want her to have to go through something like that again," Barbara said.

Edward just gripped the window, "I'm not leaving her again, Barb. I don't know how I'm going to pull it off yet but I'm not abandoning her. Not now, not ever again."

"I hope not. I don't know if she could handle it again." Barb said.

Edward stopped at that, "Do you have any idea what it feels like to want something so bad and know that if you had made the other choice the death toll would be in the billions by now? To know that if you decided to stay with the love of your life, that millions would have lost theirs? Not a day has gone by over the last forty years I haven't had to deal with that.

"That I haven't had to know that if I went with my heart and against my duty, that Amestris would have been at war with the other countries for four decades. That if I hadn't been there to negotiate the treaty with the Xing Empire, then most of the Eastern part of Amestris, including my home town, would have been razed to the ground. If I hadn't brought back all I had, that the death toll from Ra's attack wouldn't be two million lives, it be eight, or ten, or he'd have nine stones now instead of three to bring to this world," Edward all but exploded.

"I've missed her every moment of every day for the last forty years Barb. But had I come back through the gate then both worlds would already be in fire. I'm not going to give her up again, not this time. I know she couldn't handle me just going back after I'm done. I know for a fact it would kill me," Edward finished, his voice low and filled with grief.

"I'm sorry about that Ed. I really am. But don't go making promises to her, or yourself, that you can't keep," Barbara said, sympathy flowing through the words.

"I always keep my promises, Barb. Even when it kills me," Edward said.

He pulled his hood up, transmuting it in place. Just before he jumped out into the night Barbara said, "It is good to see you again, Ed."

"It's good to see you again too, Commissioner Gordon," Edward returned with a smirk, and then he was gone. She sat in her chair and made arrangements to keep patrols away from Edward's people. When she was done she leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I hope you don't have to break this promise, Ed. I really do, for both your sakes."

–

Pamela and Iris just waited in the car. Iris was still a little shaken from the night, and was wondering why they hadn't left yet. She wanted to get home and curl up in her own bed. Just sitting in the car was bugging her. Something else was throwing her off. Her Grandmother seemed a lot happier then she had in ages. Iris could tell she was concerned when she came in. She had been worried about her granddaughter, that was obvious. But the underlying melancholy that Grams had seemed to have vaporized since she had went out.

The back drivers side door opened and someone got in with them. As she was turning to see who had popped in she heard a familiar voice say, "Miss me beautiful?"

Iris eyes nearly popped out as sitting in the back seat was Fullmetal. He clapped his hands and blue energy of some kind traveled along the hood. As he pulled it back she heard her grandmother say, "I think I answered that question pretty well earlier tonight."

"You, your the one that saved me tonight," Iris said.

"Yes, I was. Just can't seem to ignore a girl in trouble. But then again, _'Be Thou for the People'_ doesn't apply to just Amestris," Fullmetal said. Iris was stunned when he said that. She was even more shocked when as the car drove away from the police station he pulled the hood back revealing a face she had only ever seen pictures of.

"You..." she couldn't finish the sentence.

Pamela smiled and said, "Iris, I'd like to introduce you to your grandfather. General Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"But... I thought... he was..." Iris tried to get a coherent thought out, finding it very hard when confronted with something like this.

"Pamela, I need to get back to my troops. I'm late for an interrogation," Edward said.

"One of the men have some information to help you?" Pamela asked, concerned.

"No, my niece and adopted daughter are freaking out. Sometimes Elysia can be just like her mom. Times like this though I worry she's got a few knives up her sleeve with my name on them, like her father," Edward said, joking the whole time.

"I'd like to meet them, if we can," Pamela said.

Edward smirked, "You sure? Those two together can be as bad as Bullock and Gordon used to be in questioning people. Problem is neither of them are the Good Cop."

Iris finally got out what she was thinking, "But you were shot and killed forty years ago."

Edward turned to her and then back to Pamela, "What was the cover story you guys came up with to explain my disappearance?"

"Batman, Commissioner Gordon, and I said you were shot and killed in an act of corporate espionage. As far as the public is concerned you took a bullet for me," Pamela said.

Edward smirked, "So you spun Ra's attack on Resembool, and added in something that was completely possible if I thought someone was going to hurt you before I could gut them like a fish huh."

Pamela smirked back, "Something like that."

"Well, wouldn't be the first time I died and came back," Edward said, his voice filled with mirth.

"Excuse me?" Iris asked, a little stunned.

"It's a lot to explain Iris. It all started back when I was eleven..." Edward started. He told his granddaughter the story of that night, and of the four years he and Al spent searching for the stone. As Pamela drove through the city towards the location Alphonse had given the cars nav system he told his granddaughter everything. Even the years spent here, and that night when he was forced to return to Amestris.

"So you had to give up everything you had here, in order to save the world you came from?" Iris asked.

"Unfortunately. It was the hardest thing I ever did, but it had to be done. We're lucky that the death toll from this invasion is as low as it is. If I hadn't brought back all that information it could easily be four times what it is," Edward said. No one in the car liked to think two million dead was lucky, but when compared to what could have happened, it was just mind boggling.

"Wow, that's just... wow," Iris said, she sat back I her seat trying to take it all in. It did explain why Grams never said her grandfather had died. She'd always say that he left this world. Iris never thought she meant literally.

They pulled up in front of what looked like an abandoned warehouse on the north side of town. It was pretty quiet, but Edward was hoping for that. He hopped out the back seat and leaned in the drivers side window, "I need to go brief my command staff on what we're waiting on. Trish and Elysia probably want to put me under the warehouse for heading off on my own too. I'll meet you back at the greenhouse as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting for you," Pamela said, smiling softly at him. Edward pulled her into a kiss and stroked her cheek.

"I am going to take you out to dinner and dancing the first chance I get," Edward said, his voice wistful as he remembered their past.

Just before he moved to leave Pamela grabbed his left hand and pulled him back slightly, "I love you."

It was the first time either of them had said the words. They knew it was true but had never risked it. Before it was because they were afraid of being separated forever. The fear was still there, but they weren't going to allow that to stop them this time, "I love you too."

He kissed her wrist and then walked away, never turning his back as she drove off in the night with Iris. Edward walked to the warehouse smiling the whole way. Deep in his mind however he was working on how he was going to keep his promise to her. He meant what he said, he wasn't going to let them be separated again.

Never again.

–

The room was dark, only the illumination of various monitors brining light to it. The light however didn't reach the one occupant of this place. A door opened and closed, bright light beaming down from the ceiling reveling a man in black uniform. His face was uncovered. One could see the scar running down along the left side, across the eye. His hair was black and long, held back in a loose pony tail near the base of his skull. The eyes though seemed feral, predatory. His lean frame showing a skilled and fierce killer. He stood here in the light, it's brilliance blocking out all that was beyond in the dark.

"Report," Ra's voice rang out in the dark.

"We've lost contact with our people in Gotham. Before they went black, we received this surveillance vid," the man said. On one of the many displays the attack was replayed for Ra's. He stopped the vid and zoomed in on the scarlet clad figure.

"So, the Alchemist has returned," Ra's voice rang out.

"Your orders my lord?"

"For now, let them believe they have a chance. Soon it will not matter. Have the stones been brought across the gateway?"

"Yes sir. Our people are already working on a way to make use of them."

"Very well. You have performed admirably, I am placing you in overall command of our people for the remainder of our mission. See to it General Kimbley that nothing stands in our way."

General Zolf Kimbley smirked, "By your command."

To Be Continued...

Authors Notes: The beginning of this chapter is set to Nickleback's _"I'd Come For You" _off the album "Dark Horse"

Anyone else thinking a dirty half dozen? I might be.

FYI: The OST for "The Alchemist, The Plant, and The Detective" is on hold until I can purchase and integrate the FMA soundtracks into it. That's going to be a bit.

Thanks to Ryan Slicer and datdude.


	3. Dinner and Dancing

Beyond Fullmetal

Chapter 3: Dinner and Dancing

A Fullmetal Alchemist/Batman Beyond crossover

By: Legato Deathscythe

Iris watched her grandmother most of the way back to the greenhouse. She had already noticed her improved mood earlier. Now that she knew the reason, it was almost as if her Grams had grown younger by decades. Even though her condition kept her body young, Iris had always been able to tell her age by looking at her eyes and how she held herself. She was always what one would call elegant, but there was a weight there she carried. Now that weight seemed to be gone. If you didn't know how old she really was, you could easily say she was in her late twenties again.

"So that was him," Iris said.

"Yea, that was him," Pamela said.

"Did Dad know, about him being from another world?" Iris asked. She knew her father had missed having one of his own.

"I told him, when he was old enough to understand," Pamela answered.

"I suppose you developed the nerve connections at the company to help him then," Iris said.

"Actually, we reverse-engineered those from his original connection ports," Pamela said.

"He already had them?"

"Yes, but in his world while they had the technology for such things they didn't have as advanced anesthetic techniques as we did. He was eleven when he had to have both his right arm and left leg replaced. They did it without anesthetic of any kind."

Iris could feel her jaw unhinge as her eyes bugged out, "But that would..."

"Yes. He told me once that the procedure would cause even the most hardened war veterans to cry out for their mothers. He never did, he was always more worried about his brother Al," Pamela said, her voice seemed to fall a little as she thought about it.

"He's always been like that. He never worries about himself, just everyone else around him. It's cost him a lot over the years. Even that night he left, he didn't want to. He asked me to go with him, and I didn't. I stayed here, in this world knowing his conscience wouldn't let him put himself ahead of others," Pamela said. She couldn't help a single tear from slipping down her cheek.

"Grams, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just... He said he'd find a way for us to be together. I know he will, he never once broke a promise he made. I just don't know what it's going to cost him this time," Pamela said.

Iris could see the melancholy starting to set back in. She decided to get Grams talking about happier things, "So how did you guys meet?"

Pamela smiled and regaled her granddaughter with the tale of a hardened criminal and a young other worldly hero. Iris smiled as she listened to the tale, now having a new perspective on events. All Iris had ever known was the official story. Hearing the truth told to her by the woman who raised her, seeing how her grandmothers eyes would brighten as she spoke convinced Iris of one thing. That her grandmother needed her grandfather. Edward had never asked Pamela to change, just gave her a chance. He never pushed her to turn from her former life, just gave her a new one.

Iris hoped she'd get to know her grandfather, truly know him while she had the chance. She didn't know what would happen, but she had a feeling that if asked again her grandmother wouldn't hesitate. Iris promised herself that she wouldn't stop her Grams from following him back to his world. Even if she had to let go of the woman who raised her forever.

--

Edward entered the warehouse and immediately started speaking to his subordinates, "Lt. Haddock, any word from Central?"

The Lieutenant answered immediately, "Central reports all teams have been able to take their positions with minimal casualties. We have troops already setting up forward operating locations in Metropolis, Munich, London, and Tokyo. We've managed to get cloaked communication relays setup in order to coordinate with the other groups."

Edward nodded, and noticed Elysia and Trish hurrying towards him. He turned to the lieutenant and said, "Get word through to Central. I've located and checked with my old allies. We're waiting on them to get us access to the satellite network of this world in order to begin tracking our little packages. Also let them know that we have informed our allies of the danger and they are working with us."

"Yes, sir," the lieutenant said and went off to transmit the message.

As soon as the pair reached him, Edward cut them off and began walking further in, "Brigadier General Hughes, any progress on finding out where this Bastard is?"

She shook her head, "Nothing so far. All the computers are encrypted, it's taking time for us to crack them. The prisoners are proving less then cooperative."

"So none of them have talked?" Edward asked.

Col. Elric answered, "No, none of them are still alive. Once we got them all secured we put guards on them while we setup. By the time I got back the guards were reporting that every prisoner we took had collapsed. We sent the bodies back through to Central to get a cause of death. No idea when we'll get an answer."

"All right. Keep the cyber jocks working on the mainframe. Setup rotations on watch as well. I made sure we won't have any unwanted official guests while I was out. Just make sure that the men understand not to do anything to draw attention to us," Edward said. He noticed that Elysia and Trish were ensuring he went straight to the office they had commandeered for their own business. Once they were in Elysia slammed the door shut and Trish almost physically shoved him into a chair.

"It's time for you to spill, Ed," Elysia said.

"We want the truth, all of it Fullmetal," Trish said.

Elysia looked positively evil as the light glinted off her glasses, "We have ways of making you talk old man."

Edward smirked at them and chuckled, "So what is it you want to ask girls?"

"I got some information from that guy in the mask you dragged me to meet. Mentioned you spent some time with a Dr. Pamela Isley while you were here last time around," Trish said.

Edward nodded, mentally planning some sort of revenge against the new kid, "Yes, spent the whole time I was here with her. Extremely gifted botanist, wonderful dancer."

Elysia leaned in, "Anything else about her you want to mention, Edward?"

Ed didn't like this one bit, "No, nothing really relevant to the topic at hand."

Trish slammed her hands into the desk in front of him, "Cut the crap, Uncle Ed! We did some checking on this woman when we accessed the local data net. Does the name 'Poison Ivy' sound familiar?"

"Vaguely," Edward replayed, staying completely deadpan.

"Well, when we investigated her we found an interesting rap sheet on her. Several counts of theft. Several counts of terrorism. Multiple multiple counts of attempted murder. Multiple counts of actual murder!" Elysia said, reading off a clip board that came out of no where.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Uncle Ed? What would possess you to search out someone like that? Hell, where would you have met someone like that?" Trish said, her voice seemingly growing in aggravation. If these two weren't his niece and adopted daughter he would almost swear that his mother had come back to scold him.

Edward just smirked at them, "Arkham Asylum before it was closed."

His interrogators eyes bulged at that, "What the Hell were you doing there?!"

"Made the mistake of thinking this world was advanced enough to actually pull off inter-dimensional travel. They were already a century ahead of Amestris the first time I got here, literally. Seems that they didn't even have automail, so with my story and the dangerous arm and leg I got locked up with the criminally insane," Edward said matter-of-factly.

Elysia glared at him, "You never mentioned being locked up in the official inquiry."

"I didn't mention a lot of things in the official inquiry," Edward said.

"Did you ever tell anyone the whole truth about this woman?" Trish asked. She was not pleased to find out he had hidden things from them.

"Mustang and Emperor Lin Yao," was all Edward said.

"Well, time for you to come clean for your girls Edward," Elysia said.

Edward sighed and retold the story. By the end he had to wonder if he had gotten his point across. Neither seemed to be as sympathetic as Roy had been, or as enlightened as the Emperor. If anything they seemed more critical then the other two. When he went into detail about their relationship they glared. When he told him of how much he didn't want to leave her behind on that day they seemed unsympathetic.

Edward just sighed, knowing that neither of them really understood. Elysia was pushing the bridge of her glasses up her nose. Trish was rubbing the bridge of her nose, aggravated at her uncle. They both knew he never let anyone as close as he was telling them Pamela had been. They always wondered why Ed never dated, or flirted, or looked twice at a woman. Now that they knew the reason, that he only wanted one special woman they didn't seem to be thrilled.

Elysia broke the silence, "Ed, that was forty years ago. You can't just come here on a mission and expect anything more then to finish what we started. You are the man everyone in our world aspires to. Then there's our orders to conciser. We can't do anything that will draw attention to ourselves that isn't absolutely necessary. Looking up some seductress from your past qualifies as not absolutely necessary."

Ed got up from his chair and said, "I know you two are concerned. I appreciate it more then you know. All I ask is that the two of you trust me on this. Focus on the mission. If we fail, then none of this will really matter anyways."

He walked out of the office and went to find somewhere to rest. He was feeling all his sixty years right then and needed to get some sleep. When he laid down in his cot he laid a hand on his shirt pocket, feeling the solid certainty of his pocket watch there. Back in the office Elysia and Trish were left with their thoughts. Both of them were worried about Ed. And both of them had no idea what to do about it.

--

_Amestris – Central Headquarters_

Prime Minister Alec Reed had been serving as head of the Assembly for the last five years. He had been fortunate up until the last three months to have a peaceful run of things. He wasn't a warrior in any stretch of the imagination. He was slightly over weight, easily winded, and had the chin of a bullfrog. The Generals were in an uproar over the continuous attacks on Amestris soil. Refugees were flooding in on the northern and southern borders. The western border was still calm but troops were stretched thin, as were relief services. Xing was sending as much assistance as they could to the refugee areas.

Xing had also sent a military representative in order to help coordinate efforts against the invaders. General Chang was more then capable, and was flanked at any one time by bodyguards. He had arrived only a few days prior and was still getting brought up to speed. Several combat teams had already been sent through the gateways they had reported back already. Still, Reed wasn't comforted by the initial success.

"Who is the commander of your forces on the other side?" General Chang asked as he walked with the Prime Minister.

"General Elric," Reed said.

Chang seemed slightly perturbed, "Elric is the only expert on this planet on the stones. Was it wise to send him on assignment when he would be of more use here?"

Reed shook his head, "Unfortunately he is also the only man on the planet with any experience operating in an alternate reality. From intel reports several of his old contacts were still active on that side. He's already sent word that they are making use of the local resources to pinpoint the origin of our attackers."

General Chang nodded, "The Emperor will be pleased to hear that progress is being made. We all want this to be over as soon as possible."

Reed mopped his brow with a handkerchief, "Fullmetal seems confident that they will have a position for an assault within the very near future. He has however mentioned concerns for any alchemists that may be involved. He's worried that any attempts to destroy the stones using alchemy will have catastrophic results for the other world."

Change scoffed, "We are the ones attacked. Why is he concerning himself with their survival?"

"According to all the intel the attackers are a threat to that world as well. Fullmetal doesn't want to start what could be a costly war. He's also concerned that any alchemic reaction may be unintentionally enhanced. If that happens we could end up losing many of our own troops," Reed clarified.

Chang seemed less the convinced, "As long as he knows his priority is defense of this world."

Reed nodded, "General Elric is the best man we have. If anyone can end this with minimal exposure and casualties for both sides it's him."

Chang accepted it, knowing full well the favor Elric enjoyed with the Emperor. He however did not like the idea of simply counting on an outsider in such a fashion. Emperor Yao was only in his sixties and had risen to his rank over thirty-five years ago. Chang's own sister had sided with Lin during the war of succession when the old emperor died. The Emperor's first act was to initiate negotiations with Amestris in hopes of increasing trade between the two countries. Elric had been more then happy to give the Emperor the intellectual exchange requested.

Many however felt that Amestris was a threat to their people especially when Elric returned and began advancing the technology of Xing's one major competitor. Chang never had trusted the man. Even with open hands, Fullmetal was never to be trusted in his mind. Especially when power like this was concerned. General Chang would just have to make his own arrangements in order to secure the stones. The Emperor would appreciate all he had done for the empire.

And if he didn't, then perhaps it would be time for another war of succession.

--

Edward had a fitful nights rest. He made his way through the warehouse as the shifts were changing, allowing all those who had taken watch during the night to get some sack time. He sipped on a cup of coffee from the mess area. If there was one thing that he dreaded about not being at home it was the coffee offered. It always tasted more like it had been filtered through one of the motor pools used fuel filters.

When he checked with Alphonse there was at least one message from Bruce. He had apparently arranged for a meeting with Jason later that day. Superman had also left him a message, informing him that Watchtower was already in the process of adjusting her sensors to pickup the tracking signals. He smirked and continued on.

He spotted Elysia sitting next to Major Graves with photos out. Edward just shook his head and chuckled. Even if she had never known her father she still had several of his traits. One of which was the insane need to pester all around her with pictures of her precious son. Only a mad man would go near her when she was like this. No one however had made any great claims to Edward Elric's sanity. So he decided to rescue the Major from the madness that was Elysia.

"Brigadier General Hughes, how are we this morning?" Edward asked as he walked up.

She packed up her pictures and fell in behind Ed, "So far so good. We managed to get enough out of our prisoners personal affects to move around town. Central has sent through civilian clothes appropriate for the area from our research. We should be able to send some intelligence teams out incognito to gain some valuable information on this place."

"We're not here as the vanguard of an invasion, Elysia. We are here to find the people responsible for attacking our world and that is it. I won't allow this to become a full out inter-dimensional war," Edward said.

"I know that, but some intel on the local area could go a long way to allaying the fears of much of the Assembly. You know not everyone there is convinced this isn't a prelude to a full out invasion," Elysia said, her point rather clear. Edward understood where she was coming from.

He sighed, "Very well. You and Trish can head out and do some snooping if that will make you feel better. Also get some of our best infiltrators to go and gather some information. But absolutely no interference. If it comes down to it they are allowed to defend themselves, but nothing that will get them on locals radar. Make that abundantly clear."

"No sweat, Ed. The locals won't even know we were out there. What will you be doing today, General?" Elysia asked.

"My contact left me a message. He's arranged for a meeting with a powerful Magic user. We're hoping that the stones will put off enough of an ethereal signature for him to pick up on," Edward said.

Elysia stopped him, "You should take one of us with you then. It's best if no one is alone for any extended period of time."

Edward sighed, he really didn't want a babysitter but he could understand the concern, "Fine, I'll take you and Trish with me. Even then the cities changed in forty years, just like Central. Hell, if anything I want to keep the locations we go to limited. Gather information, nothing intrusive. Just general observations. We are not going to war with this world while I have anything to say about it."

Elysia nodded and went off to carry out Edward's instructions. He was now standing in front of the gateway as it sat inactive. His mind started going over all the possibilities of what could happen. He knew the power of the stones was coveted on their side of the gateway. He also knew that there were still those in Amestris who would prefer more militaristic stance towards anything beyond the borders. To say nothing about the ambitions of others within the other powers on their world.

He sighed and went back to his billet and took a look at the clothing provided him. It all seemed in line with the people he had seen enroute. He pulled off his usual alchemist uniform and pulled on the clothes. He smiled as he slipped his watch into a pocket and felt the comforting weight. At least he was here, now. He would save the worlds, finish what he came to do, and then spend the rest of his days with Pamela. The big question was how was he going to pull this off.

He could always ask her to join him in Amestris again. That would be the easiest thing. However he was so high profile already this sort of thing wouldn't work out too well. He didn't want her berated by the media of his world. Half the time he didn't want to deal with them. If anything he would have to find a way around that. He just didn't know what. He'd have to talk to her, find out what they could both come up with.

He accessed Alphonse and had the little AI and made sure to check a few things he had setup just in case the last time he had been there. He smirked as Alphonse reported certain preparations had indeed survived the last forty years.

"_Well, I suppose since I have the money available I should be able to treat Pamela to a very nice night out," _Edward thought to himself. He also had Alphonse arrange for transport from the warehouse to the manor. They would have to walk a bit of a ways, but they could do it easily.

He met up with Trish and Elysia, both in normal conservative civilian garb and headed out. They met the taxi and headed on their way. Edward made certain to stop and pickup a cred card from one of the automated teller units. Elysia and Trish just threw looks at him until they were safely away from the taxi, whom Edward left a sizable tip with. As they walked towards the manor Trish asked, "How did you get any of the local currency?"

Edward just smirked, "Pays to be prepared."

They reached the front door and knocked. A kid in his mid teens opened the door, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we have a meeting with Mr. Wayne," Edward said, the look in his eyes

The kid nodded, "He's expecting you."

Edward smirked as he passed, "Thanks, new kid."

He walked past him, smirking at the put off expression. Edward knew his way around the manor and walked in on Bruce and Jason in the study. He smirked as neither of them were taken off guard. Edward figured that they had known he was there before he had even knocked on the front door. He just walked up to Jason and shook his hand, "Been a while."

"It has at that. You are looking good for a man pushing sixty," Jason said.

"You and I are going to have to have a talk about how to handle this sort of thing," Edward said, a bit of a chuckle in his voice.

"Well, you seem to be handling it so far. We'll talk about it over drinks later," Jason said with a smile on his face.

"Right, on to business. You remember my niece, Col. Patricia Elric. This is Brigadier General Elysia Hughes, my adopted daughter and second in command," Edward said, indicating both women.

Bruce just shoot him a smirk and a look, "Stealing other peoples tricks again, Edward?"

"I only steal from the best," he replied and sat in a chair across from the pair.

Elysia cleared her throat. Edward just waved it off, "Don't worry, we can speak freely. I trust Bruce's discretion. Even if it's a new guy I don't know."

Terry's left eye started to twitch a little. Bruce noticed and he knew what Edward was doing. In a way it was sort of a test for his protégées. Edward wanted to see how much the kid could take and still maintain control over himself. It could also have to do with Terry giving the Colonel information Edward wasn't ready for her to have yet. Made sense in a way, Edward always did believe in equivalent exchange.

"Bruce told me what you need. I've already done some checking, and there is an increase in the noise level on the ethereal planes. It is safe to assume the stones have been transported into this world from your own," Jason said.

Edward cursed, "So we can assume he's already working on back engineering our alchemy for his own use."

Jason nodded, "It's a safe bet. I've asked a few other magic users to try to pinpoint the location of the stones. With the amount of noise they are producing however it's going to take some time."

"We need to find them as fast as we can. I hate to think of what he could use that alchemic power for," Edward said.

Elysia shuddered as Trish just closed her eyes at the thought. Bruce handed Edward a data chip across the table, "I got Watchtower's sensors online tracking those packages. Everything you need to access her data stream is there. That should help you locate Ra's base of operations."

Edward nodded and handed it off to Elysia, "Thank you. Once we get a good location we can plan an assault and take out the threat. Highest priority is to locate and destroy the stones, all of them. My major worry though is that Ra's will still have a capability of accessing our dimension even after we take out the stones and his current assets."

Bruce nodded, "I'm working on a few ideas on that. We encountered an alternate version of the League a few months after you crossed back over. My counterpart was the one who developed their gateway. I'm trying to see if there is a solution to the problem using the blueprints I took from his computer."

Edward smiled, "If anyone can figure out a solution it's you my friend."

Bruce smirked, "Pays to be prepared."

Trish and Elysia seemed to choke at that as Edward laughed, "Yes it does, old man."

Bruce however could tell Edward was holding some things back. It was how he hid personal worries. Where Bruce would simply go quiet and brood, Edward would hide behind bravado and cheer. There was something on Edward's mind, and Bruce had a feeling he knew exactly what it was. Bruce had of course prepared for that somewhat, but he wanted to talk with Edward first. Privately.

"I've been working on an improved arm and leg for you. Kept the standard design, but added some modifications to make your movements around Gotham a little easier. If you have time of course," Bruce said.

Edward nodded, and appreciated what Bruce was trying to do. He turned back to his companions and said, "Head back and get that tracking data uploaded. See if we can't get some headway made. I'll stick around here, coordinate with the League and see if we can't finish this."

Elysia hissed out a breath, "I thought I said it wasn't a good idea for any of us to be on our own."

"You did, but don't worry. It's not like I'm in any danger here," Edward said, brushing it off.

Reluctantly she nodded and took Trish with her. Terry lead them out of the house to the door. When they were half way to the gate Elysia whispered into Trish's ear, "Keep an eye on him. I'm not entirely convinced we can trust anyone, even if Ed says so."

Trish nodded and waited until they were outside the estates gates then took shelter in one of the bushes around it. She made sure she was covered and got settled for a long surveillance on the premises. Both women were concerned with Ed's behavior since they had arrived. It fell to them to protect the old General from himself. Terry had kept an eye on both women as they left, and noticed the younger of the two stay behind. He decided to keep an eye on them as they himself.

"Hey, new kid. You coming?" Edward asked as Bruce opened the clock doorway to the cave. Terry nodded and followed them down stairs.

"So, what's your name?" Edward asked.

"Terry McGinnis," Terry answered, not giving anymore then asked.

"Well, Terry, I suppose if the old man trusts you with the name I can trust you with a few things," Edward said.

"I don't know what your talking about," Terry said, not wanting to make it apparent.

Edward smirked, "The only way you get into this cave is if your a very good friend of Bruce, or one of his partners. I figure your too young to be a friend. You defiantly fit the profile for a partner, or successor in this case. Just do yourself a favor kid. Learn from our mistakes, and try not to repeat them. You'll make a whole host of your own. No need to add the mistakes of old men on top of them."

Edward left it at that and walked up to Bruce's work bench. He smiled at the familiar workshop and let Bruce explain his work, "I kept the external metal casing, if anything because I know you prefer that appearance. I have however improved the workings with modern materials. Carbon nanotube fiber to increase strength and protect the inner mechanism. I don't know the progress made in Amestris since you got back, but I've applied all of our advances into this. With a few additions I think will make things easier on you."

Edward looked the arm over and smiled, "You always did the best work, especially when it came to add-ons."

Bruce smirked, "I know you don't use batarangs normally, but I did add a dispenser under the wrist. However I didn't have time to make many modifications to the batarangs. I did remove the more obvious design and made it just a single point on either side of the axis."

Edward nodded as Bruce continued, "Also, there is an improved grapple system in the upper arm. Combined with some new boots you should be able to traverse Gotham without much holding you back."

"Well, flying through the night is best left to those with wings. Still, I appreciate that. The personal rocket packs Central developed are feasible but no where near as discreet."

Bruce smirked, "I also made sure to include all your usual needs. Block of pure carbon steel titanium alloy in the upper arm for your blade, electric generator to produce a spark for your fire alchemy. Even etched the transmutation circle I had on file for that on the back of the hand."

Edward chuckled, "Should I just start calling you Q from now on?"

Bruce just smirked at him. Edward sat down and took of his shirt and pulled up his pants leg. It was then Terry finally got a good look at the arm and leg. The arm and leg itself seemed to be just normal prosthetics. Made of steel, but nothing out of the ordinary. What struck him as odd were the joints and connection ports. They seemed older, more antique then he had seen before. The goal of most prosthetics were to mimic human limbs. Edward's seemed to have forsaken that goal and left nothing for someone to question.

"You know, I can update those ports for you if you want. We've made advances on your original ports over the years. It would take a bit, but I can give you the ability to feel with this arm again," Bruce said.

Edward seemed interested in that, "Even with the same solid metal?"

Bruce smirked, "It just makes it more usable when it's done. Not that you need any special sensors for chemical analysis."

Edward nodded, "Next to my original mechanic, you are the only one I'd ever trust with that sort of thing Bruce."

He laid down on one of Bruce's bench's, the one he used to analyze and patch up Terry. After disconnection the arm and leg Edward was pretty much helpless. Trish and Elysia wouldn't approve of this at all, but he knew other wise. Bruce examined the ports for a moment and nodded, "I shouldn't have to do much to them for the upgrade. You should be ready to go in an hour or so."

Edward nodded and got comfortable as Bruce dismissed Terry. While Bruce began working on the preparations Edward asked, "Has he had to come to terms with the real weight of this life?"

Bruce worked slowly, "Somewhat, but he's still young. He's already faced more then a few challenges that only you or I did."

Edward nodded, "Has he had to make that choice though? The sacrifice both of us made."

Bruce understood what Edward was talking about, "No."

"Then he's still got a chance to find that balance neither of us did. After all, even with all the good he can do in that suit what does it matter if you don't have the really important things," Edward said.

"You're worried about Pamela," Bruce said.

Edward smiled softly, "You always could read me better then almost anyone."

Bruce started working on the ports as silence settled in between the two. Edward flinched a few times as Bruce worked on the nerve connections. It was silent in the cave as the work continued. Edward broke the silence, "I don't want to leave her again, Bruce."

Bruce didn't need to ask who he was talking about, "You have a second chance. Some of us can only dream."

"I told her I would find a way, but..."

"But you don't know how to pull it off."

Edward nodded, letting the silence settle in on them again. Bruce commented, "If you want I can start working on some options for you."

Edward figured he knew the options Bruce was talking about, "I'd appreciate that."

When the work was done Edward tested the new arm and leg out. As the first arm and leg he had from this world were a step above his original automail, so was this above and beyond what he had come with. Bruce had even uploaded Alphonse into the new arm, allowing the AI representation of his brother a chance to acclimate to its new home. Edward pulled on his clothes as Bruce went to the main computer and started typing. He reached down and handed Edward a small piece of paper.

Edward looked at at and smiled, "You know me too well, old man."

Bruce smirked, "I know how you like to treat a certain lady."

Edward chuckled, "Only her and no one else."

He turned to leave when Bruce said, "They don't know, do they?"

Edward didn't need to ask him to explain, "I told them the story, the whole story. They don't know what I'm planning to do though. I don't think they'd really understand."

"They seem rather protective of you," Bruce said.

"I'm a sixty year old man in the body of a twenty year old. Sometimes they act like I'm too young to understand the consequences. Other times they act like I'm one step from falling apart at the seams. They don't understand though. I talked to Pam. I had a son here that I never knew. I had someone who understood everything in my soul and never asked me to be any different. When I got back to Amestris, Al and Winry kept trying to get me to leave the military behind and just live a quiet life.

"Very few really understood why I could never just let things go and pass me by. I can count them on one hand," Edward said. His voice was filled with a lifetime of regret.

"You once said you didn't have a choice, that you had a duty to Amestris to see they were prepared. Something like that you can never really be finished with," Bruce said.

Edward nodded, "That's true. I don't get the convenient excuse of physical age to stop me either. But that's the question isn't it. If a man is immortal, when does duty become all he has to keep him going? Is that alone enough to sustain him through the long centuries."

Bruce sat down in his chair in front of the computer, "I don't know the answer to that. Only you can decide what's enough to keep you going."

Edward sighed, knowing that he was right. He smiled as he flipped Bruce a two fingered salute, "As always you have just told me what I needed to hear, and pointed out that I already know the answer."

"You just needed to hear it from someone else, old man," Bruce said, smirking in good humor as he did. Edward laughed and headed out but not before thanking him for the reservations at Gotham's best location for an elegant night out with dinner and dancing for him and Pamela. Bruce always seemed to have something up his sleeve.

--

Terry offered to give Edward a ride back to the warehouse. Edward accepted the ride, but not to the location. So that was what lead Terry to drive out to the front gates of the Amestrian Botanical Gardens. Both had a feeling they were being followed, Edward felt that it was his niece. Made sense with her and Elysia's paranoia over his welfare.

During the trip to the gardens, Edward asked Terry, "Got a girlfriend?"

Seemed rather personal a question, but he answered, "Yea."

"Love her?"

The tone of Edward's voice indicated this was more to it then just idle curiosity. Terry answered truthfully, "Yea, I do."

A small smile spread on Edward's face, "Trust me on this. If you can't imagine life without her. If you feel like a part of your soul would die if she went away forever, then tell her. Don't wait until it's the right time, cause it will never come. Second chances for such things are extremely rare. I know you probably think she's safer for not knowing what you do. It doesn't matter really. What matters is that you don't hold back how you feel about her. Otherwise, you'll wake up one day and she'll be gone. And there will be nothing you can do about it."

The tone of voice seemed to be one of regret. Terry filled it away and figured it was Edward's method of pointing out one of the pitfalls of the life he had taken up. Edward got out just in front of the gardens and as Terry pulled away he gave the strangers words serious thought. He needed to talk to Bruce and Max. He was lost in thought, but not enough not to notice Col. Elric following Edward. Terry smirked as the woman tried to remain hidden.

--

Trish kept to the bushes, trying to maintain cover. She was lucky the area was pretty empty today. She managed to get up to the main greenhouse without alerting Fullmetal to her presence. She pulled a comm link over her ear and opened up a channel to Elysia. She waited until the older woman answered before speaking, "I followed him from our friendly contact. He had the kid drive him out to some botanical garden. Seems no one is around but him. Walked into a greenhouse, I have him in sight through the glass."

"Is he meeting anyone?" Elysia asked over the link.

"No it doesn't look... wait. Yes, he is. It's a woman with red hair and pale skin. Fits the description you gave me of Poison Ivy," she reported.

"What's he doing in there?" Elysia asked.

Trish watched as Edward captured Poison Ivy around her waist and kissed her rather passionately. Trish blushed, "He's saying hello."

"I know that tone, Grapevine. He's doing more then just that," Elysia said over the radio.

"He's being rather... personal about it," Grapevine answered.

She watched as they seemed to discuss something she couldn't hear. Ivy smiled brightly at him as she returned his kiss and winked at him. Grapevine was certain she could read what that wink meant, and it wasn't just friendly jest. She and Edward walked off towards a different part of the greenhouse. Grapevine was about to go find a different vantage to spy on them when she head, "Excuse me, why are you spying on my grandparents?"

Elysia had heard over the radio and was having a fit, "WHAT DOES SHE MEAN GRANDPARENTS?!"

Grapevine pulled the commlink away and wiggled her finger in her ear. She hoped she hadn't lost any of her hearing. She grabbed the intruders wrists and yanked her into the bushes. Grapevine held her hand over the young girls mouth and said, "Be quiet. I'm trying not to be discovered here."

It was as much to the girl as to Elysia. The girl glared at her with gold eyes and bit her hand. Iris wasn't pleased with the trespasser, "Too late, now tell me what you are doing and why I shouldn't tell grandmother that you are out here."

"Because she's with my Uncle and I'm trying to make sure he doesn't get hurt or injured," Grapevine said.

"Wait, wait, who the hell are you?"

"Col. Patricia Elric, Grapevine Alchemist, assigned to Gotham on Fullmetal's command staff," Trish said.

"Way to just give her all the information she needs, Trish," Elysia said over the link.

"Elric? Are you related to Edward Elric?" Iris asked.

"The General is my Uncle, why do you want to know?"

Iris glared at the older woman, "Cause that man happens to be my grandfather and I'm more then willing to let him know your spying on him and Grams unless you give me a good reason not too."

Elysia laughed at Trish on the link, "How you going to get out of this one, Grapevine?"

"And who the hell are you?" Trish asked the girl, ignoring the peanut gallery in her ear.

"Iris Elric, I live here with Grams. Now, what is keeping me from letting them know you are spying on them?"

Trish thought quickly, "Because you don't want to rat out family?"

The sun was getting close to the horizon behind Iris. She smirked as she said, "But how do I know you are family? I know he is, Grams would never be as happy as she is if he wasn't. But what proof do you have that we are related?"

Trish hastily pulled her wallet from her pocket and held it out. The pictures in it, as well as her state ID, all showed she at least had some relationship with Fullmetal. Iris looked them over and said, "Well, I suppose I could let this go. As long as you stay out of their way. I won't have you ruining this for my Grams!"

The look on Iris face was way too much like Edward's when he was pissed. Trish wasn't backing down, "All I know about your Grams is what we've pulled from the local data net. Does the name Poison Ivy sound familiar?"

"That was over forty years ago and she hasn't done anything close to what she did in those days since she met Grandfather," Iris responded. The sparks seemed to fly in the air between the two as they glared at each other. They kept like that until movement inside the green house caught their eyes. Edward and Pamela were walking from the living area towards the outside actually dressed up. Edward was in a decently black suit looking extremely proper. Pamela was in a green evening dress, which had a strap that lead up around her neck. The dress had no back and what it did have was very form fitting. The ankle length skirt was slit up the side, allowing her left leg to show slightly as she walked.

Trish was appalled. Iris was smiling, happy her grandmother was actually going to have fun tonight. Neither had paid much attention to the limo that had driven up, but were a little interested as the pair slid into the back. Trish was quickly working out how to follow them when Iris said, "You know, it's a good thing I have my license. If I wanted to I could just hop in the car and follow them."

Iris was holding a set of car keys on the end of her left hands fingers. Trish was staring at the keys and wondering what it would take to get the kid to just hand them over. Elysia was already plotting a stake out and was trying to get Trish to get the keys and meet her somewhere. Trish said, "You know, you are my second cousin. We really should get to know one another. After all, we're family aren't we."

Iris' expression was positively predatory, "Perhaps we should."

"We just have to pick someone up first," Trish said, and the pair were off. Trish kept Elysia apprised of where they were heading. They met up in a small cafe just across the street from a rather fancy restaurant. Elysia was sitting at a table trying to look as disinterested as possible. Trish and Iris joined her and they trio began their stake out. Introductions were made quickly.

"So, tell me about him," Iris asked. That set the tone of conversation for most of the night.

--

Terry walked down to the cave and began suiting up for the night. He kept thinking on what Elric had said to him in the car. He knew a time was coming in the future where he would have to come to terms with that part of his life. He couldn't keep trying to separate both aspects of his life. Recent events thanks to the Joker defiantly made him reconsider keeping everyone in the dark. However it also enforced the need for secrecy at the very same time. It was a vicious circle of thought.

He walked over to the computer and asked, "Anything out of the ordinary I need to keep an eye out for tonight? Aside form our friends from another world."

Bruce was working away on the computer. There was a list of trouble spots on one of the smaller screens, as well as schematics for something Terry didn't quiet understand on the main screen. He ran an eye down the list of hot spots, "No, for now just general patrol. Do a couple of flybys on Edward's base camp."

Terry raised an eyebrow at that, "Thought you trusted him."

Bruce continued to work, "It's not him I'm worried about."

"I'm still trying to wrap my brain around this. I'm not entirely clear on how bad these things can be. The way you two are acting, it almost sounds like the near Apocalypse of 2009," Terry said.

"Ignoring for the moment the number of innocent lives sacrificed for their creation," Bruce said.

"That's another thing I'm not clear on. I know you've encountered the magical before, but I'm still a bit sketchy on all of this," Terry said, concerned his lack of understanding to could pose a problem.

"If you ask Edward he'll tell you Alchemy isn't magic. It's a science to him, which allows him to reshape matter on the molecular level. The stones however cross that realm between science and magic. The number of souls used in their creation provides a massive amount of power for any alchemist in proximity to them. The law of Equivalent Exchange states that for an object being transmuted, you can only create an object of equal total mass and composition," Bruce explained.

"So basic physics, matter can neither be created or destroyed, only changed," Terry said.

"Exactly, however the energy for the transmutations alchemists from Edward's world perform comes from the alchemist themselves. The stones don't only remove the limitations of Equivalent Exchange, they act as an alternate source of energy for transmutations," Bruce said.

Terry nodded, "So your worried someone may try to take the stones and cause trouble for the people on the other side."

Bruce nodded, "Then we'd have someone more then willing to use that power, another threat to worry about long term."

Terry nodded and went to jump in the car to take off for the night. Bruce said, "Edward talked to you?"

Terry stopped, "Yea, he did."

Bruce nodded and turned towards Terry, "Whatever he said to you, take it for what it's worth. He and I are similar in that we've given up everything for what we took on as our duty. He's getting a second chance he never expected now. I'd prefer you never have to hope for that."

Terry nodded, "I've been thinking about that. With everything that's happened recently, and now this. It's not often you get advance notice on the end of the world."

"You've been thinking about telling them the truth, haven't you," Bruce said.

"I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind. I don't want my own partner. I certainly don't want Matt thinking he can be the next Robin," Bruce nodded in agreement. "Still, with all that's happened they have a right to know what's coming. How did you handle it?"

Bruce scowled, "I didn't. Everyone who I wanted to keep safe went against my wishes and pulled on the mask. The only person I ever willingly told about all of this was Alfred. Except for Max I doubt you'll have anyone you want to know about this begging to put on a mask."

"But them knowing puts them in greater danger just by association," Terry said. That was his major fear. He was willing to face what could happen without fear. He wasn't willing to endanger his loved ones for it.

"Even then, Joker proved it's more then enough for someone to find out who you are without them knowing," Bruce pointed out.

Terry turned and faced Bruce, "So where's the middle ground?"

Bruce leaned back, his arms crossed as he thought, "There are only two ways to really protect them without getting them involved. Give up the mask, or give up them. Otherwise you will end up carrying the burden on your shoulders for the rest of your life if an enemy goes after them after finding out who you really are."

Terry lowered his head, "And the third option is to tell them straight out and let them face it head on."

Bruce nodded, "Only real way to go. If you want my advice, don't take the second option. You can and have done a lot of good in that suit. But if you take that route you'll end up like me eventually. Old, broken, and alone. I know you aren't willing to give up that easy, so I doubt you'll take the first option."

"And if we end up in a worst case scenario after all this, they'd all be safer here then hiding somewhere in the city," Terry said.

Bruce turned back to the computer, "Don't make any rash choices. Think about, talk with Max and Barbara. Whatever you decide, I'll support you on."

Terry nodded and headed out for the night. He had a lot on his mind as he set off to protect the streets.

--

The night for the terrible trio had progressed from exchanging information on the two people they were watching, to stories about Marcus Elric from Iris. It gave all the women a chance to know who they were dealing with. Speaking to Iris helped allay the worries of the two older women of Ed's safety. They had worries, they wouldn't be freed of all of them after one night. They kept their eyes on the restaurant across the street.

"I wonder what they are up to," Iris said curiously.

"Probably just dinner, catching up, nothing interesting," Trish said.

"Still, I want to find a way in there, just to confirm Ed's status," Elysia said.

Iris just shook her head, "It's a reputable establishment. Three women forcing their way in or sneaking about would not be looked kindly upon. I really don't want to see the inside of a jail cell."

That would go over well, ending up in the local cell block while supposedly keeping a low profile. Elysia had checked in with base camp, all their recon teams had returned with little to show for the day. Some political and economic information that would be of interest to the Assembly and the other governments. Nothing threatening, save for information on this Justice League that had been mentioned on some news broadcasts. If they decided to attack there would be a bloody conflict. One that Amestris or all the combined forces of their world would be hard pressed to survive.

Elysia looked to the roof of the restaurant and asked, "You think they have a skylight?"

Trish smiled and nodded. The two made their way to the back of the building with Iris in tow shaking her head. They climbed up a fire escape and quietly walked around the roof until they found a skylight showing everything below them. Elysia and Trish pulled something out of their pockets, Elysia handing Iris a spare set of what appeared to be small binoculars. They looked in and found the table the pair was sitting at. They had finished whatever they had eaten and were sipping wine, while talking back and forth. Trish noticed the red haired woman was laughing happily as Edward spoke.

"To be able to hear what those two are talking about," Trish muttered.

Below them Edward and Pamela were reminiscing and trading stories back and forth. Edward said, "And Armstrong is just standing with his back to me facing the alley like Al used to when he found a stray cat. I ask him if he did and when he answers he turns around and says, 'Yes" while holding this guy up by the back of his collar. Well, he's passed out and groaning when we set him on the ground."

Pamela laughed and asked, "So what did you do?"

Edward chuckled, "I told Armstrong to put him back where he found him. Turned out he was the twelfth prince of Xing."

Pamela just couldn't help laughing. It was a sound that Edward had missed and sounded like light music to him. He reached across the table with his left hand and held hers softly. He still couldn't place the time he had fallen for her, but right then he didn't care. That night had only reinforced the truth to him. She had a mind that could keep up with him in scientific discussion. A sense of humor that sometimes rivaled his own in it's sinister edge. For the first time in forty years he wasn't feeling as if he was hiding anything again.

Pamela smiled and held Edward's hand softly, "I have missed you so much. No one ever made me laugh like you."

Edward smiled, "And no one ever made me feel like I could just let go like you."

"Amazing that no one ever managed to capture the interest of the great hero of the people over there in all this time," Pamela said, a slight smirk on her face.

"None of them could compare to the evil genius I left behind so long ago," Edward said, smirking back at her.

Pamela sighed, "Well, you managed to defeat my dark designs and capture me forever. I suppose life without parole is doable if your my jailer."

Edward smiled back and pulled the sleeve away from his right arm. He slipped something open on the wrist and held his left hand closed around it. He looked her right in the eye and said, "I know I haven't been back for very long. I know that there is a very real possibility that we might not make it through this. But I couldn't go to my death, or continue on living without doing something I should have done long ago."

He stood up and walked next to her chair, her eyes widened as he knelt down on one knee and presented her with a beautiful ring. She could tell he had done the work himself, no one she knew could ever have made the ruby stone in the setting look as much like a rose as this one did. The metal was a verdant green color, with leaves and thorns etched into the surface. It gave the appearance of a rose in full bloom. He took her left hand and said, "Pamela Isley, will you marry me?"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she smiled widely and said," Yes."

Patrons around them clapped in congratulations, while the three women watching from the skylight were shocked. The older women were aghast at Edward's actions. Their younger companion seemed to be starry eyed as she smiled at the scene. Elysia and Trish were both thinking, _"What the hell?"_ Iris was thinking, _"How romantic."_

Pamela wrapped her arms around Edward and kissed him deeply. When they finally broke the kiss they smiled. Edward extended his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Pamela smiled, "Absolutely." They joined the dancers on the floor and spent the rest of the night with only the other in their eyes.

With the major excitement over for the night the three women on the roof left. Iris had one of the happiest smiles ever on her face. To her it was something she was extraordinarily thrilled over. Finally, they would be together like they were meant to be. Iris was happy and thrilled for her Grandmother and Grandfather that night. Her enthusiasm however was not shared by the older women in her company. They waited until Iris dropped them off at a safe distance from base camp.

"I can't believe he did that," Trish said. Elysia was lost in thought though.

Trish looked at her companion and asked, "General? Elysia? What are we going to do?"

Elysia looked at Trish and said, "For now, we keep this to ourselves."

Trish looked at Elysia and saw something more then concern in her eyes, "What's on your mind?"

Elysia just shook her head, "I was just thinking about Ed. I don't remember him ever even being interested in dating anyone. He always dedicated himself to raising me, or to the job. I always wondered why he never pursued a relationship with someone. Hell, I'm pretty sure he never even slept with a woman."

Trish thought about it, "Do you think he used this mission as an excuse?"

Elysia shook her head, "No, he is here to do the job we've been tasked with. He knows the stakes, and nothing could ever stop him from doing the right thing. You heard the story he told us. If there is one thing I know about him, is that he doesn't let the past go. He always tells people to keep moving forward, but he's constantly looking back."

"And now he's facing his past head on," Trish said.

Elysia nodded, "The thing is, I don't think I've ever seen him as truly happy as he was tonight."

"But, we aren't staying here. And we can't bring anyone back," Trish said.

"That is what worries me," Elysia said.

--

Edward and Pamela walked arm and arm away from the restaurant towards the limo that had been waiting for them. Pamela was draped on Edward's left arm smiling the whole way, feeling better then she ever had. The limo driver opened the door for them when the sound of motorcycles in the distance caught their attention. Edward and Pamela turned and looked down the street as a band of Joker's began rampaging and accosting several other people along the road. Edward and Pamela looked at each other and smirked.

"May I have this dance my dear?" Edward asked.

Pamela offered him her hand, "Of course, good sir."

A Joker came flying past them on a motor cycle and ended up clothes lined on Edward's automail arm. He smirked and then said, "Alphonse, if you would."

"Of course, Edward," the AI chirped. A moment later a tango came from Edward's wrist. The Jokerz had decided the pair were more interesting targets and rushed them. Edward and Pamela didn't miss a beat as they began to dance along to the music. Every sweep, every turn, every movement of their tango met with a joker falling to the ground.

Terry had been in the area when the Jokerz had started their rampage. He dropped out of the sky and was shocked to see the pair dancing almost literally in the street. Edward sent Pamela into a spin, at the end of which her fist connected with a female Jokerz stomach, when her pulled her back against him she had her back pressed against his chest, their arms intertwined. Terry took the time to time to tie up several more Jokerz, taking his eyes off them for a moment.

There was one Joker left heading straight for the pair. Terry ejected a batarang as the thug swung to strike the pair in the head. The strike hit mid-air as Edward threw Pamela into a dip, her left leg coming up and catching the Joker's jaw in a hard kick, knocking him out. Her bare leg came down and slid sensuously along Edward's waist for a moment, then slid down his right leg.

Edward looked into her eyes, the sweat from their exertion making her almost glow with radiance. She smiled and said, "I've had a wonderful evening."

"Maybe I should pay the driver an extra five-hundred creds to drive around the city for a while," Edward replied, lust in his eyes.

"Reminds me of that one time after one of the Ecological Society benefits. He was very happy with his tip," Pamela smiled, the same thought reflecting in her eyes.

Terry just watched the pair slightly shocked at the display he had just seen. He tied up the last Joker as they got in the limo. In his ear Bruce quipped, "I hope you were taking notes." Terry could swear he heard the smirk on the old mans face.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: Felt this would work, hope it pleases. Enjoy all. If your waiting for me to finish the next chapter then please take the time to read and/or review some of my other fics in he mean time.

Thanks to Ryan and datdude.


	4. The Dirty HalfDozen

Beyond Fullmetal

Chapter 4: The Dirty Half-Dozen

A Fullmetal Alchemist/Batman Beyond crossover

By: Legato Deathscythe

_Amestris - Eastern Headquarters – Refugee Relief Camp Five_

"Dr. Elric?"

Dr. Alphonse Elric looked up for the child he was bandaging up in the make shift hospital. When the attacks had started he hadn't hesitated to go where he was needed. Winry would have done the same thing he told himself. He missed his wife deeply, but fate had separated them. She rested now next their parents, the victim of time and age. She was technically five years older then him, it wasn't a shock when her heart started giving her problems. All Al was thankful for was that she went peacefully in her sleep.

He looked out at the refugees all seeking safety as he walked towards the nurse who had called out to him. He had never really understood his brother's decision to stay with the military after returning from that other world. It had strained their relationship, but never broke it. Edward always seemed to be determined to keep their world safe. Al knew Ed didn't believe in predestination. Still, seeing what was happening and he suffering around him he couldn't help but wonder if Ed had known. If somehow, even in his older brother couldn't see the future that his keen intellect had told him this day would come. If that was the case, then Al felt sorry for not having been more supportive.

Al went to the nurse and asked, "Yes Meredith?"

"We just got word, Southern Headquarters is sending another fifty critically injured here to get them better treatment. Colonel Chamberlain wanted us to be ready for that and an influx of several more in need of basic care," Meredith said.

Al sighed, "Alright, make sure we have enough supplies and requisition what we need. Also see if you can get us some more manpower in here. We're going to need some help."

A scream from the far side of the tent they were in drew their attention. Al ran straight for the opening and looked out. Over the city were no less then three of the strange ships that had been attacking. He could see the Amestris Air Force already scrambling and going through the air to face the invaders. When he saw the ships begin to land troops he set himself and pull out the gloves he had used when searching for Ed.

He ran to defend the refugees, his position as an accomplished combatant known to most everyone. Even at fifty-five he was still in fairly good shape. Even if he wasn't he would defend these people to the last. He clapped his hands and sent the earth rumbling towards a group heading for them. Several more alchemists, war veterans, soldiers came running to join the fight. Al didn't shy away from the physical combat. He threw up barriers to protect his comrades from the almost sickeningly precise weapons these invaders used. Energy based, more accurate then Amestrian bullets, and capable of cutting through stone. Still, it was they best they had.

Al looked out as he blocked a punch and saw a face he had only heard about come straight for him purposefully. The man was grinning, enjoying the bloodshed around him. Even though Al couldn't remember his encounters before, he had seen a picture of the Crimson Alchemist. He knew that man was dead. But that didn't stop the dread in his heart as he saw the man stick a knife into one of the defenders then shove him back into a group of soldiers. The knife had a bomb in the handle, and easily killed five more men.

Edward had told him there were doubles of people from Amestris on the other side. He just hoped that he'd never have to see a face like that. Al felt his blood run cold as he heard one of the attackers say, "General Kimbley, behind you."

Al just continued fighting, one thought in his mind, "_Where ever you are brother please, hurry."_

–

Edward was not happy. He was terrified, furious, and wired all at the same time. He reread the communique from Central a third time and felt his fist clench. It was simple, yet very informative. It read, "_Eastern Headquarters attacked. Death toll in the millions. Several Alchemists unaccounted for. Reports of the Crimson Alchemist appearing in the battle, unconfirmed. Contact ASAP."_

Edward called Elysia and Trish over before making the call. He know Al had gone to help the relief efforts at Eastern Headquarters. He didn't know how he would break the news to his niece, but the best thing was to at least find out if there was something to worry about. Even then, it would be best for his second and third in command to hear the update. He gave the order to have it sent through to the office they had been using for their secure communications and then had everyone leave the room.

When the connection was made Edward saw a familiar face on the screen, "General Mustang, I thought you retired."

General Riza Mustang shook her head, "With the attacks everyone with experience is being called back. I'm not capable on the ground anymore but myself and a few others can at least help out in advisory capacities."

"What's the word?"

"Not good. The enemy has destroyed Liore and Ishbal. We can confirm two more stones being created."

Edward gritted his teeth. He had worked long and hard to get Central to give he Ishbalans back their homeland. To see it destroyed now for the very same reason it had before hurt, "And Eastern Headquarters?"

Riza didn't hold back, "They attacked Eastern directly. No attempt to create any stones, just mass slaughter. Several of our alchemists are confirmed dead. Several more are unaccounted for, but reports from the survivors who managed to get out said many were taken prisoner. Edward, Alphonse was one of the Alchemists unaccounted for."

He heard Trish barely hold in a gasp of shock. His face hardened as he asked, "The message from Central mentioned that the Crimson Alchemist was sighted."

"Correct, though we don't understand it. Zolf Kimbley died in Liore forty-five years ago, it can't be accurate," Riza said.

Edward shook his head, "Yes, it can. It's just not the Kimbley we knew. For everyone over there there is a counterpart over here. I figured originally they lived around the same time though, I guess I was wrong about that. Don't write off any reports like that, trust me."

Riza nodded, but a hand appeared momentarily and handed her a sheet of paper. After reading it she said, "We just got word, Resembool is under attack right now as well. Xing is trying to get troops into the area to counter but it's not looking good. It seems the enemy is focusing their efforts on Amestris. Southern Headquarters is reporting Dublith has been evacuated due to the fear of attack. We don't have enough troops to hold them back much longer Fullmetal."

Edward closed his eyes as he thought. His mind however knew what was going on. They didn't have the manpower to hold both Amestris and assault Ra's in this world. He made his decision, "Recall all our off world forces. Have them destroy the gateways as they leave. I'll remain here with General Hughes and Col. Elric."

Riza looked concerned, "You aren't going to be able to take out the enemy all on your own, Edward."

Edward just replied, "I don't plan to. I can get the job done using assets in this world. Right now the men are needed there."

Riza nodded, accepting his decision, "Good Luck, Fullmetal. Roy sends his regards."

Edward frowned as the transmission ended. He knew what Riza was really saying at the end. Roy Mustang had lost a lot due to his stubborn recklessness. He had almost lost Riza many times because of it. It was only because of Edward's prodding that Roy had finally told Riza how he felt. He had even gone as far as to retire from the service, his time of usefulness coming to a close. Edward wondered if it was because Roy felt someone capable was around to take up his cause that he had finally relented.

Riza was warning him about putting himself in danger and going in without backup. He turned to his fellow officers and said, "We need to get this done. Assemble the men, I'll brief them on what's happening. Once that's done and the last one is through the gateway we will secure this location and head back to Wayne Manor. He's got everything we need to finish this."

Elysia had one question, "How are we going to plan the attack then? We aren't going to have any reinforcements from Amestris."

Edward just said, "I have a plan."

--

Terry had spoken with Max and Barbara about his problem. Max was as supportive as he had expected. Barbara understood as well. She knew the threat Ed had come about, even if she didn't know the specifics. In a way it was a step up from how Bruce had handled the life. Hell, she hadn't even told Sam about her time as Batgirl. She hoped that this may at least give the kid the support he'd need long term. One way or the other that life would cause him some trauma, and having family and friends in the loop would help a lot.

They had both agreed to be there when he and Bruce told the others the truth. Max would come over with Dana, while Barb would be waiting for them in the cave with Bruce. Both knew this would be difficult. Neither expected it to be easy or anything like that. Terry was nervous, but he would make it through this. He just hoped it was all in one piece. His mom had shown up with Matt, and Dana and Max shortly after. Max tossed him a supportive look and smiled as the group went to the clock in the study.

"Terry, where's Mr. Wayne?" Mary asked.

Terry didn't answer, he just turned the minute hand of the grandfather clock to twelve. The clock opened up, startling all four of his guests. Max had known he was Batman, but she didn't know more then that. Terry lead them down the steps to where Bruce and Barbara were waiting. Matt picked up on what was going on as soon as he saw the display cases.

"Shway! This is..." his excitement preventing him from finishing the sentence.

Mary and Dana both picked up on what was happening Dana held a hand over her mouth as Mary's eyes widened. Bruce stood form his chair as Terry said, "It's about time I told you guys a few things. I know you're going to have questions, lots of them. Just let me finish first. A lots happened, and a lot is going to happen in the near future. You guys have a right to know."

Terry didn't spare them any details. He told them everything, from the night his father had been murdered and he had discovered Wayne's secret to when he went after Powers. He told them how the virus Warren McGinnis had died learning about resulted in Powers becoming the radioactive monster that was Blight. The night where he almost sacrificed his life for the good of Gotham to stop Shriek. Mary looked very angry when he went into detail about Matt's kidnapping by the Stalker. He even told them the story behind Joker's return.

When he finished, Bruce told them why he had started in the first place. Everything he had taught himself and been through. Why he had started his mission. The way it seemed everyone who joined did so against his wishes. Barbara even told them why she had first put on a cape. How she first started to take care of the smaller crimes Bruce was unable to catch.

It was a harrowing baring of souls for the three. In some way talking about what they had done and how their lives had been affected helped alleviate some long held burdens. Dana didn't say anything when they finished. She just looked at Terry and then walked up and wrapped her arms around him. Terry took it as a positive sign and returned the embrace. Matt was awed and amazed, while Max finally felt she had a real idea of what her best friend had taken on.

Mary just seemed stunned. He voice was shaking as she asked, "Why? Why tell us all of this now?"

Terry was about to answer when another voice interrupted, "Because things are about to get much worse, Mrs. McGinnis."

Edward, Trish, and Elysia all walked down the stairway to the cave. The expressions on their faces were grim. Bruce didn't like the look in Edward's eyes. It looked exactly like that night he had returned back to Amestris. Edward walked straight in and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt what should be a private moment for all of you. Unfortunately time is not on our side."

Mary asked, "Who are you?"

"Edward Elric," he answered.

Max picked up on the name almost immediately, "Wait, like Iris Elric?"

Edward turned his attention to the pink haired girl and nodded, "That would be my granddaughter."

Edward didn't let anyone ask any other questions, "I know, I don't look like I'm old enough but I am in fact sixty-one years old. I would go into detail, but we are running out of time."

"What happened?" Bruce asked, his voice all business.

"We lost Liore and Ishbal. Central confirms two more Philosopher's Stones created. That's not the worst news though," Edward said, walking over to the main computer. He started the system on a search for someone then turned back to Bruce, "They've changed tactics. East City and Eastern Headquarters were attacked by ground forces. Reports on the ground are putting the death toll in the millions right now. They've also taken several Alchemists prisoner."

"How long do you think it will take him to turn or find a way to back engineer from them?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know. Many were civilians, some State. He's probably also taken a good amount of information from the Library there as well. Ra's forces have just started slaughtering towns now. We don't have as advanced weapons tech as this world does. Central recalled all our troops on this side of the Gate. All the gateways except the one here in Gotham were destroyed on withdrawal. We need those troops on Amestrian soil in order to push them back," Edward finished.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Mary asked. Edward turned back on her, a sympathetic look on his face.

"I know you've received a major shock. I don't know what prompted these three to reveal themselves to you, but I can guess. I don't have time to go into many details but I will tell you what I can," Edward said. He proceeded to bring the others up to speed on what was happening in his world.

"All those people," Dana whispered.

"That's why we decided to tell you now," Terry said.

"If Ra's al Ghul is able to use the stones here in this world, no one will be safe. I built the caves defenses to repel an attack from a major military force. Over the years I've improved the security. In an emergency the cave can become a self sufficient bunker long term. It will literally be the safest place to be," Bruce said.

"We're going after him. The Justice League is already getting ready to stop him. We just have to find him," Terry said.

Edward shook his head, "No, I don't want the League on a first strike mission. We'll put together a strike force, and have the League as backup in case we fail."

Barbara picked up on something, "But you just said all your troops were sent back."

Edward nodded, "Yes, that is exactly what I said."

Mary seemed overloaded with information. Finding out her son was Batman, had been working for the Original Batman, had been helping Commissioner Gordon who had been Batgirl, and this. It was almost too much for her. Almost, "What can we do to help you?"

Terry was the first to speak, "Mom?"

She had a rueful smile on her face, "I should have figured it out a long time ago. With all the work you've been doing and the way you've been hiding some injuries from me I should have known. Now that I do, I can't really be upset. I'm scared I'll lose you, but you could get hurt just as badly out of that suit. Knowing what you've been doing, I'm proud of you. Your father would be too."

She pulled her eldest into and embrace while Dana stood back. Max smirked at him so the other two women didn't see. It was almost like her eyes were saying, "_I told you so." _Terry let out a sigh of relief as one worry was lifted from his mind. Unfortunately they had a hell of a lot more to deal with, but he would do so without fear for his friends and family.

--

Mary and Dana did what they could in the situation. Moral support was about the only thing they could give. Mary brought down some refreshments as the three worked on a plan. Trish, Elysia, and Barbara went over logistics and the other issues. Max, Dana and Matt stayed out of the way but did what they could. Edward had decided on a plan, though Bruce and Terry were worried about his idea.

"You think you can trust them?" Terry asked incredulously.

"Not a chance. We don't need to trust them though. We just have to appeal to their baser motivations," Edward said as he looked at the six pictures on the screen.

"We never confirmed Powers death but we haven't had any sightings of him since the sub went down. I can try to scan for elevated radiation sources, but if he hasn't been found by now he could be in a shielded area. Assuming he's still alive of course," Bruce said.

"We'll need him, as well as Shriek to destroy the stones. Their skills are the closest I can see having a chance of doing so without an alchemic reaction. I don't want to risk destroying them with alchemy unless we absolutely have to. Otherwise we might end up taking out half the planet," Edward said.

"Why not Superman or Green Lantern?" Terry asked.

Edward shook his head, "I want them in reserve. No reason to send in all the people who can destroy those things all at once."

Bruce nodded, "I'll see what I can turn up. Perhaps something in a sensor log might be helpful. He'd still have to come out of hiding, or have someone help him."

"Billings and Stan just got out of county, on probation," Terry said, reading one of the status reports on two others.

"Stalker might come out of hiding if he thinks he's got a fair shot at you, kid," Edward said. Terry didn't like the idea of being bait but that was possible.

"Inque was reported breaking into a chemical production plant just now. She might be your easiest first target," Bruce said.

Edward nodded at that. He straightened up and turned to look around him. His mind was in turmoil. Things were steadily getting worse, with little progress on actually finding a location. There had been no contact from Jason on a possible location, and all the tracking devices had gone dark. Ra's had done a good job hiding from them. Bruce was going to investigate some records, but wasn't holding out much hope.

Terry went to the car with Edward following. Before Edward left he turned to Bruce and said, "I was wondering if..."

"Yes," Bruce cut Edward off.

Edward smirked, "You could at least let me finish asking for the favor."

Bruce smirked at Edward, "Takes too long."

Edward smiled, "I suppose it does. I'll call Pamela and tell her to bring Iris down."

Bruce nodded and turned back to the computer, "I'll monitor you two from here."

--

"My Lord, we are ready for our first attempt," General Kimbley said to the darkness in front of him.

"Very well. Take a supply of the Red Stone and your most adept candidates. A single town should be a sufficient test of their abilities," Ra's said. He ignored the sadistic grin on Kimbley's face as his general bowed.

"Yes, my Lord," Kimbley said as he left the chamber.

–

Pamela Isley walked straight down the stairs, Iris on her heals. Iris was a little shocked to just be brought in without warning or reason until Pamela said, "Edward called, said you could use another genius scientist around here."

Barb saw her and smiled, "I'm sure that's exactly how he described you when he called."

Mary, Max, Dana, and Matt were slightly stunned by the new arrival. Elysia and Trish gave her a cautious appraisal but let the mater at hand take precedence. Pamela just walked down and hugged Barbara in greeting. It was then that Barb caught sight of the ring on Pam's left hand. She had a shocked expression on her face as she asked, "Did he...?"

Pamela smiled brightly, "Yes he did."

This drew the other girls around her as they looked at the ring Edward had given the former Rogue. The congratulations were heart felt, tough Mary felt a twinge of motherly concern with the way Dana looked at that ring. One crisis at a time.

When the gaggle finally released her she went straight for Bruce and asked, "I brought some things over from my lab. If you think they may be of any use."

Bruce nodded, "From the last update Edward got from Amestris I think we'll need all the tricks we can get. Your vines were always pretty effective at restraining large groups. We might need that."

Trish perked up at that, "Vines?"

Pamela smirked, "There's a reason I was called Poison Ivy."

"My specialty is Botanical Alchemy, it's why my codename is 'Grapevine'," Trish said.

It was then that Mary decided to ask, "Could someone explain all this talk about Alchemy to me?"

Max was curious as well, "Yea, I mean that doesn't really exist does it?"

Elysia rolled her eyes and whispered to Barbara, "Here we go."

Patricia turned on the two females and said, "It's not practiced as widely here as it is in Amestris, but it does exist. Alchemy is the basic understanding and reorganization of the make up of an object. It is a precise and applicable science, not magic."

Pamela quirked an eyebrow, "Bruce, you wouldn't happen to have somewhere that a demonstration wouldn't harm would you?"

Bruce was a little leery of this, he didn't need the cave ripped apart in a contest to see who could do the better vine tricks. He also was certain he knew who would win. Still, there was more then enough room in the training area. He let them use that, with an admonishment to actually try not to destroy anything.

As they went off he went to the radio link and said, "Edward, your niece and fiancée look to be heading for a duel of vines. Thank you."

Over the radio Edward's amusement could be heard, "I'll fix anything they break too badly when I get back."

Bruce scowled but thought of something, "It's just as well. I don't exactly have time to train everyone in how to use some of the defenses here. Pamela's vines will be more then helpful if it comes down to it. The good thing is they don't require a lot of training."

"Good point, Boss. At least this way they'll be able to defend themselves," Terry said over the link.

Bruce nodded, "You should be getting close to Inque soon. Be careful."

–

Inque didn't like this. Batman was already on her, and catching up. He hadn't even made a move to do more then chase her yet. She dropped down into the city to lose him. Her form practically splatting on the ground as she slid into the shadows. She kept sliding around as her pursuer slid down from the sky. She slid up about to strike him from behind when she heard a snap. The burst of flames forced her back.

"Interesting, I haven't seen something like this in forty-five years," a voice she didn't recognize said.

Her head whirled around, more like an eye on a stalk then anything human. The cloaked figure standing there she didn't know. Nor did she really care. She whipped out an arm, sending some spikes out at the cloaked figure. He flipped backwards quickly, dodging her attack. She growled as he flipped up on a retaining wall and crossed his legs. It was almost as if he was mocking her.

"Very interesting, I can see why Batman has you listed as a major threat," the figure said.

Inque growled, "And just who the Hell are you?"

With a dismissive wave of his right hand he said, "Call me, Fullmetal."

"Enough with the small talk, lets get to business," Batman said.

Inque spun on him ready to strike when Fullmetal said, "Not exactly the business we meant."

"Really? And why would Batman and some new guy not be trying to take me in?"

"Because we have need for your skills," Fullmetal said.

Inque threw a glance back at the masked man. Batman shrugged and said, "This is his show, I'm just the chauffeur."

"Wait, you want me to pull a job for you?" Inque asked, incredulously.

"More specifically, I need your skills at infiltration and sabotage," Fullmetal said.

"I'm listening."

"We have a situation. One that has requires me to reach out. You will of course be compensated for your work," Fullmetal said.

Inque shifted into her more human form, "I don't work cheap."

The smirk was apparent even though she could see his face, "I'm not offering just pennies. Do this one job for me, and I will pay you approximately one million creds in diamonds. Plus, I can free you from your need of those chemicals to keep you alive."

That got her attention, "Really? You can stabilize the mutations?"

"Better. I can return you to full humanity."

"Impossible," Inque said.

"No, just requires the proper knowledge and skill."

Inque thought it over. Edward hopped down from his perch and extended his right hand with a card in it, "If your interested, be at that address tomorrow night. Try to stay out of trouble until then."

And then they were gone. Inque looked up at them and then back at the address on the card. She smirked, "Even if he can't do what he claims, a million in diamonds sounds pretty good."

"So where are you planning on getting those diamonds?" Terry asked as they flew off.

"Let's just say, it's legal in Gotham City," Edward replied.

--

Spellbinder, Shriek, and Stan had been easier to deal with. Especially when the offer of money has been made. Stalker came out of hiding long enough to take a swing at Batman, but once Fullmetal explained the situation readily agreed to show. That only left one more person on their hit list. They kept flying across Gotham trying to get a trace reading or something to go by.

"I've got a reading on a thermal scanner. Uploading it to you now, "Bruce's voice said over the radio.

"I'm still not too thrilled on this idea," Terry said back to Fullmetal.

"I admit, it's not one of my more saner plans," was the reply given. It wasn't what Terry wanted to hear.

"I'm starting to pick up some increased radiation. This area isn't anywhere near a nuclear reactor," Terry said, deciding to leave it at that.

"Looks like we're getting hot," Edward quipped in the back. Terry merely grunted in acknowledgment.

They got out near the side of a building. Looking around it seemed to be deserted. The walls seemed pretty think. Edward placed a hand on the wall for a moment, "Seems to be a mix of concrete with a lead lining. Perfect place for someone to hide if they glow in the dark."

Edward had used his flesh hand without any extra sensors to determine that. Terry lifted a masked eyebrow questioningly. Edward noticed and said, "In our world, alchemists developed the ability to analyze the makeup of objects subconsciously. All I have to do is touch something and I get all the information about it I need."

"Nice," was all the young Batman said.

They snuck around the building looking for a way in. Fullmetal however got bored of that and clapped his hands. In a flash of blue light a door appeared in the wall. When Terry gave him a look all he said was, "If you can't find a door, make one."

Batman couldn't fault that logic as they headed in. The suits internal sensors were leading them through the building. Every increase in radiation was like a bread crumb. They followed the trail until the saw a green light illuminating the corridor they were in. Batman motioned for Fullmetal to stay behind him as they moved forward. He peaked his head inside, and saw the back of Blight's glowing skull.

"It's him. How you want to handle this?" Batman asked.

"Personally, I find the direct approach is best," Fullmetal said, then walked right past Batman in into the lions den.

With as much bravado as he could he said, "So, this is what has become of Derek Powers. Frankly, I think I can feel the warmth in this room."

Blight had turned on him and growled, "You'll be feeling a lot more then just warmth here soon."

Edward held up a hand, "Actually, I came to make you an offer if you are interested."

"And what could I possibly gain by listening and not frying you right now?"

"The ability to walk around without lighting two city blocks?" Fullmetal asked.

That was enough to calm the radioactive man, "I'm listening."

Fullmetal leaned against a wall and said, "There are some items I need destroyed. Items of incredible power. You have that ability to eliminate them and the threat they pose. There are five of these items. All I need is one, and I can return your life to you."

"And all I have to do is destroy the other four?" Blight asked.

"You'll be part of a group, under my command. We succeed, I stop your iridescent glow and you go along with your life. We fail, we'll just be the first to die," Fullmetal said.

"And you think I'd be willing to risk my life for this?" Blight asked.

Fullmetal looked around him, "Oh yes, such a fulfilling life you have to value. Hiding away in an old warehouse, no contact with the rest of the world, unable to even walk around without Batman or the police coming after you. I can bring an end to that."

Batman grit his teeth, "What's he doing?"

Bruce figured it out, "Making him an offer he can't refuse."

Blight seemed to think about it for a moment, "Even if you can reverse my condition, what's to stop Batman from coming after me? I'm not exactly unwanted."

Fullmetal had already prepared for that, "Think about it, you've lost everything. You have no money, no power, no company. Except for your condition, you're pretty much just an ordinary man. I figure a million creds worth of diamonds would be more then enough for you to make a new life for yourself. Maybe even a new identity."

Terry felt his hands clinch, but understood what was going on. He just didn't like it. Fullmetal flipped a card out with his right hand, showing Blight that it was made of metal. He handed the card to him and said, "Be there tomorrow night, that time. You may have to work with Batman around, but with the situation I need everyone I can get."

"And Batman isn't going to try to drag me in?"

"He'll be on his best behavior. I expect the same of you of course," Fullmetal said.

"Of course. What should I call you then?" Blight asked, the old business man breaking through.

"Fullmetal," and with that he left the room. They moved quickly back out to where the car waited. As they sped through the night back to the cave Terry worked what had just happened through his head.

"You really think we should just let them walk after this?" Terry asked.

"Equivalent Exchange, they do this for us we give them a chance afterwards," Edward answered.

"I don't like the idea of letting someone like Blight go free," Terry said as they turned into the cave.

"If we pull this off he won't be a threat anymore. He'll be a normal human being, and he's lost everything else he held of value. Being forced to live in relative obscurity is more then punishment enough for a man like that," Edward explained.

"Still, the man had my father killed."

Fullmetal stopped for a moment, "Sorry, I didn't know. Still, it's the best option with the situation we have. We need Blight, just like the others. You going to be able to handle this?"

Terry pulled his mask off as they got out of the car, "Yea, I can deal. The only one I have a real sore point with is Powers."

Edward pulled his hood back and nodded, "Been there, but in my case it was my biological father. I'll tell you the story some other time."

When they got down to the main area they were met by Bruce and Elysia. Barbara had left a while ago to check on GPD's activities. Bruce said, "There was an attack on the news. You need to see this."

They gathered around the computer as Bruce brought up the vidcast. It was some small town in the middle of Russia. The video was all that had come out of the attack. One man stood there, looking eerily familiar to Edward. "Stop here, enhance that mans face."

Bruce did as was requested, magnifying the person in questions face. They could see a small glowing red stone on a chain around his neck. He was a large man with dark skin, and a mustache. When the stone glowed his arm seemed to merge with the steal strapped to it, producing a gun. The end glowed as he fired it at the camera.

Edward shook his head, "They figured it out. Dammit, they figured out how to use them."

Bruce nodded, "The man's name is Basque Grande, records show he's a mercenary out of Turkey. He's wanted on multiple counts of terrorism."

"His counterpart was Brigadier General Basque Grande, the Iron Blood Alchemist. Was one of the alchemists sent in during the Ishbal Massacre. Do you have anything on a Zolf Kimbley," Edward asked.

Bruce nodded, "Zolf Kimbley, wanted on War Crimes charges by most of the free world. He was a Colonel in the Ukrainian army. During war he was known for stabbing his victims with knives that had high explosives in the handles."

Edward shuddered, "He's already been seen on the battlefield. He lead the assault on Eastern Headquarters, using that little tactic. If he learns how to imitate his counterpart then we are going to have someone just as dangerous as any thing."

Terry was curious, "What was his preferred trick?"

Edward looked grim, "Turning people into bombs, but instead of using a knife with explosive he transmuted the chemical composition of their bodies to react with oxygen. He literally made them explode. Sick bastard actually got off on it."

Everyone watching felt very ill at ease. Things were stacking up against them, and for every second they prepared Ra's was twice as ready. They knew they had to find him and soon. Too much was at stake for any more waiting. Edward clenched his fists as he watched the screen, seeing the actions of people using Alchemy in the worst possible way.

"We're running out of time," Elysia said. No one disagreed.

--

The next day dawned under dark clouds. It fit the mood of the occupants of Wayne Manor. Terry, Dana, Max, Iris, and Matt had all gone to school to avoid any suspicion. Except for Matt, who had bee sworn to secrecy, everyone was thinking of what might happen. The worst case scenario, that everything they knew was about to be burnt to dust.

Back at the cave preparations were still being made. Bruce had relayed all the information he could through to Watchtower and Metro. Every member of the League was on standby as soon as news of the attack in Russia had broken. Elysia was coordinating measures between Amestris and Gotham, while Trish and Edward were planning their attack on Ra's. All of this left Mary McGinnis and Pam Isley on their own for a moment.

Pam offered Mary some herbal tea and the two sat quietly in the kitchen. As they sipped it Mary asked, "How do you handle it? Knowing someone you love is going out, and might not come back?"

Pam didn't answer immediately, "I don't know how to answer that really. It's a lot easier though then knowing they won't be back."

Mary had a questioning look on her face. Pam explained, "When I met Edward I was still really Poison Ivy. That's who I was. The only reason Edward was even in Arkham ad not some other ward was because of his arm and leg. You saw he had a metal hand yes?" Mary nodded, "His right arm up to the shoulder as well as his left leg above the knee were lost when he was eleven. In his world, they had the technology to replace limbs like we do now. When asked to compare, he told me it was like our world in the early nineteen-twenties only with somethings different. They had the technology to create perfect replacement limbs, but no flight. They had color photography but nothing close to motion pictures. When he first showed up in Gotham he had those prosthetics, and since they were a lot stronger then human limbs he was put with us. The hero locked away with the Rogues."

"So you weren't exactly one of the good guys," Mary said.

Pamela smirked, "I was a criminal, a murder, a terrorist, and a seductress. I don't think good was anywhere close to what I was."

Mary kind of chuckled, but had a guilty look on her face. She couldn't exactly meet Pamela's eyes as she said, "I wasn't exactly one of your fans. I sort of... idolized... Catwoman."

Pam smirked, "Was it the whip, or the skin tight outfit? I have to admit, Selena always could pull off that cat suit."

Mary seemed to blush even more, "I sort of had some childhood fantasies about..."

Pam laughed, "Say no more. I admit Bruce was something back in his prime, in and out of costume. Of course I guess the fantasy is sort of spoiled when you find out your son is wearing the mask now."

Mary nodded a little, "It does take a bit from it yea."

Pamela smiled, "I never went for Batman like that myself. Granted, if I had ever gotten the chance I'd have laid one on him. Of course since I'd be wearing some form of poison lipstick at the time it wouldn't be innocent. Knowing Bruce he had an antidote hidden somewhere on his belt, just in case."

Mary couldn't help but smile a little as she sipped her tea, "So how did Edward convince you to stop?"

"By not trying. He never once tried to persuade me to change my ways. Didn't bother me with moral questions, didn't go on about right and wrong. He just asked me to help him get home, even if that help was moral support and my knowledge to build a company so he could get the resources to. I'm a botanist, things like crossing between worlds is a bit outside of my field.

"He just asked me to do some things with my vines. Take the strains and alter them to produce food instead of restraint. Come up with things that would help restore the earth. You could say he had me put my money where my mouth was. Completely different thing to go after people for wiping out plant life then it is to actually solve the problem," she said. Mary noticed she was tracing the edge of her cup.

"I couldn't tell you when I stopped thinking about going out and causing trouble. Over time I just stopped caring. Part of it was probably because we kept so busy in the lab. Maybe coming home every night to someone who I could actually hold a conversation with that involved science and not inane prattle meant more then it did. Either way, Poison Ivy was left in the past."

"So he just kept you too busy with other things to be an evil doer," Mary smiled.

"In many ways," Pam responded suggestively. They shared a laugh as Pamela poured a second cup for each of them. "Remember, I was a seductress. Edward was all of seventeen when we broke out of Arkham. I was never one for morality, but that boy was a fast learner."

"Well, I suppose a seductress could be a good teacher," Mary said, not entirely uncomfortable.

Pamela smirked and sipped her tea, "We spent four years together. You don't spend that much time with a person, living with them, working with them, playing with them, without something starting to grow. We knew someday we would be separated forever. There just wasn't anyway if the chance came Edward couldn't take it to get back. There was just too much his world needed to know. So we never spoke about it, even though we knew it was happening. Sometimes you fall for someone and it's all on your end. Sometimes you fall and so do they, but your both too scared to do anything about it. And sometimes, you both fall in love and it just works. No great declaration, no hard soul searching, no interference, just the two of you and that's all that matters."

"Reminds me of me and Warren when we were young. Even if in the end it didn't work out, we were so very happy together when things were good.," Mary said.

"We never said the words. We weren't afraid of being rejected or finding out it wasn't returned. We just knew that the end would come, and we'd never get to see each other again. That day, he asked me to come with him," Pamela's voice dropped a bit in regret.

"You stayed here though," Mary said.

"Yea, I just wasn't brave enough to take the risk. When Batman, Bruce came back through that was it. Fast forward forty years and now, what do you know worlds got to be saved again. He's back, doing what he's best at and not bothering to hold back at all," Pamela had a small smile on her face now.

"I guess the best way to handle this is simple. Before, we knew there was no way we'd see each other again. There wasn't any hope. At least now, you don't have that cold certainty that you won't see them again," Pamela said. They continued to sip their tea and tried to think of less dark things.

--

Edward and Patricia were taking a break from their planning to relax for a moment. Edward wasn't too worried about her combat skills. Trish had more then proven herself over the years. He was more worried about her losing focus over the fate of Al. Not that he could blame her. He was worried, and he unfortunately knew more about their enemy then she did. Hopefully Al wouldn't be singled out from the group, if he was still alive. Edward couldn't help the worst case scenarios that went through his head.

"We'll get your father out of there, Trish. One way or the other, we're going to get him back," Edward said, just as much to reassure himself as her.

"I'm not worried about that. Dad's more then capable of protecting himself if it comes down to it. If anything I'm more hopeful of our chances of getting the other alchemists out knowing he's there," Trish said.

"Point. Al is very good and keeping things together. He's probably gotten everyone calmed down in order to plan their escape. He's got the experience at least," Edward said, feeling a little better himself.

"Honestly Uncle, I'm more worried about you. Ever since we got here you've been different. Back home you never would have been this reckless, or been as willing to go off on your own. I know you and Dad were a solo act for four years but even then you always had someone backing you up. Someone you trusted. No offense to the kid, but this plan has a lot more risk involved then most of your other ones," Trish said.

She didn't give him a chance to respond, "And then there is your relationship with that woman."

Edward sighed, "You and Elysia are wondering why I've been so insistent about spending time with her."

"We're more concerned about what's going to happen to you when we go back," Trish said, her voice was quiet and concerned.

Edward looked up at the stone ceiling of the cave and sighed, "One of us will have to give up our world."

"But we can't take her through, and you can't stay here," Trish said.

Edward bowed his head, "I can't leave her again. I never thought I'd ever get to even see her let alone have a chance to be with her after I came back. No one ever really compared to her, to what we had."

"Can't move forward if you're chained to the past Uncle," Trish said.

"And you can't continue on if you don't have something to move forward towards. I always used to tell people that they were the ones who had to decide for themselves what that was. But how do you do that when what you want to move forward to is so close you can reach out and touch it?" Edward thought out loud.

"You did pretty well over the last forty years. You've negotiated several treaties, ended or prevented who knows how many wars, brought about a new age of scientific understanding with what you learned here. Hell, you did all that while raising a seven year old girl who had lost her parents and her left arm. You've done a lot of good for our world," Trish said.

Edward smiled, "Yes I have. But I can't show my face in our world now. I'm sixty and I have the body of a twenty year old. Only a select few know that, I keep the hood up around everyone else. One of the 'eccentricities' allowed the great Fullmetal Alchemist. But it can't last even then, and someday I'm going to have to find a way to disappear. Might even have to fake my own death."

Trish gasped at that, "What?"

Edward smirked, "I can't die by natural causes Trish. So unless I want to start a war, I'm going to have to come up with something. I'd rather not end up in a covert lab somewhere to be studied for the secrets of immortality. And I can't do what my father did and just walk away, I'm too well known."

"So one day you'll just decide to give up and leave everything behind?" Trish asked, shocked.

"Won't have a choice really. Like so many other times, I won't have a choice in the matter. We all die Trish, someday our lives end. I just don't get the rest everyone else gets when they pass," Edward said.

"I'm gonna go get some tea," Edward said and left Trish to his thoughts.

–

Bruce sat at the computer typing away at preparations. Watchtower had already reported three more strikes in Russia, Eastern Europe, and the Middle East. Teams from the League had been dispatched to intercept but so far hadn't been able to stop the majority of the chaos. He was starting to feel his age though. His mind wasn't as clear as it usually was and his body was starting to rebel against the idea of looking at the computer screen any longer. He leaned back and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples trying to relieve some of the tension.

"You should probably get some rest. We've been at this for hours. Until we get a location there isn't much we can do," Elysia Hughes said to his side.

"There is still a lot that has to be done," Bruce countered.

"All of which can only be done once we know where we are going," Elysia said.

Bruce surrendered a little too easily, "Once was a time I could handle the long hours."

Elysia smirked, "Such is the cycle of life."

Bruce nodded, but sill looked grim, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Elysia sobered up a little, "Speaking of things one doesn't have to like, I have a question for you."

Bruce figured he already knew what it was but said, "Yes?"

"Ed and Isley, you knew them before he came back to Amestris. I want you to tell me the truth. Is my dad in any danger from her?"

Hearing Edward referred to as "Dad" told Bruce exactly how important he was to the woman, "Had you asked me that when he first showed up I'd have said yes, unconditionally. Over the years he was here though, I'd have to say the danger is more from keeping him from her."

Elysia nodded, "I suppose that will have to do."

Bruce decided some digging was in order, "How long have you known him?"

"Since I was born. He was just an eleven year old kid studying for the State Alchemy exams. My father, my biological father, had found out his birthday was coming up. He and my mother invited him, his brother Al, and little Nina Tucker over to celebrate. There was a horrible snow storm that night. Mom was due any day with me and they were trying to make Ed and Al feel like family. Then Mom's water broke and Father went nuts, at least that's the story. He ran out in the blinding snow to find a doctor. Unfortunately that left a woman in labor alone with three kids who didn't know what to do. I've heard the story over and over and I still don't know how they managed to get through the night but they did. I was born a little before midnight, and never thought of those two as anything other then my brothers.

"I was too young to understand when Father was killed, but when Mom died I was devastated. She was crushed protecting me from the debris. Ed took me in, helped me deal with the loss of my arm and never once acted like I was a burden on him. I know my biological father was a good man. I've heard all the stories about him from those who knew him, and I know he loved me dearly. But Ed, Ed's my dad."

Bruce nodded, remembering the two boys he had taken in himself, "I told Marcus the same things, left it to Pamela to tell him the truth about Edward. I have to say, the four of you would have made a very happy family."

Elysia smiled sadly, "He doesn't show it, but I know that is a sore spot with him. He always promised himself he wouldn't abandon his own kids. He didn't really, but I know he feels that. Hell, ever since we got here there's been a light in his eyes I haven't seen in years. Trish doesn't get it but I do. He feels like he's back where he belongs. He's not hiding behind a cloak to keep people from knowing the truth about his age. He's not hold up in some office waiting for something to happen, or to feel like he has a purpose anymore. Ed hides it well, but I know the years are wearing on him. Just because he's not aging doesn't mean he's not old."

Bruce knew that feeling very well. He stood up and took his cane, and began walking away to the stares. He stopped for a moment and over his shoulder said, "He's given a lot over the years for the people closest to him. We both have. Now he's got a chance to be with someone who means everything to him. Most of us, never get a chance like that twice in a lifetime."

He walked out of the cave and back to his room. On the way he decided he needed to make a couple of personal calls. Elysia just turned back to the computer and kept brining up news reports. She sighed to herself as she muttered, "What am I gonna do with you Ed?"

She thought about it for a moment, then an idea came into her head. She went to find Trish and have a little chat.

–

Jason Blood had called, they had their location. He had been kind enough to transmit the coordinates to them, a small castle in the outskirts of the German Black Forest. The actual getting to the location would be simple, using Justice League transporters. Still, they had to brief their strike force. It had already been decided that it would only be Fullmetal, Grapevine, Batman, and Elysia at the meeting. Bruce would be monitoring them from the cave.

Fullmetal had already worked out the details with Central. They would attempt to coordinate their attack with a simultaneous assault on all of Ra's foothold positions in their world. It was the biggest international operation in the history of the five major powers. Needless to say, Amestris and Xing were leading the charge. Riza had relayed a message from Emperor Lin Yao to him before they finished. It was simply, "_I sent you the bill for room service. I hope you don't mind."_

Fullmetal had frowned at that. His response had been equally as simple, "_Stop mooching off me, you useless prince."_

They were all waiting when the six criminals walked in the warehouse. They came one at a time, and thanks to a word to the Commissioner of Police there were no problems with them arriving. The group was shocked to see the green glow of Blight as he entered. Fullmetal motioned to all of them to join him before the gateway.

"I see you all decided it was worth your time. Thank you for coming. Introductions first, you all know Batman of course." The group grumbled at the dark knight who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Fullmetal motioned to a similarly green cloaked figure to his left, "This is Grapevine, she'll be my second in command during the operation." the figure nodded. He then motioned towards his right, and the middle aged woman there, "This is Brigadier General Elysia Hughes. She'll be acting as our coordinator, codename for this operation Oracle. She will be the voice of God at all times."

He turned to the gateway and activated it's viewing function. A burst of energy from it revealed the world of Amestris. Fullmetal spoke, "First, some background. The three of us are not from this universe. We come from a world that is not much unlike this one. Forty years ago I found myself here after a freak chance of alchemy and fate. During that time I managed to make the acquaintance of Batman and a few others. A man named Ra's al Ghul however decided he wanted to destroy my world so he could cleanse this one. Batman and I pushed him back, and I stayed to prepare for the next threat to Amestris and my world. That threat has come. I assume you all have heard the news reports?"

Only Blight shook his head in the negative. Fullmetal continued, "It seems Ra's has decided to try his luck again. This time he's already got five Philosopher's Stones and massive amounts of Red Stone. He's also taken several civilian and State Alchemists prisoner. I won't go into detail as to the nature of the stones, but I will say that they are our target. Our objective is to get in, destroy all but one of the Stones, release the captive alchemists, and take out al Ghul."

There were some murmurers, Stan was the one that asked, "How come us? Why not the Justice League? This is their game."

Fullmetal had expected that, "Because we expect that Ra's is preparing a global offensive. The League will not be able to take out the head due to all the attacks. They just don't have the man power."

Blight chimed in, "That still leaves the question of why us? I know you said you need me around to destroy the things, but that doesn't explain why us specifically. Maybe this al Ghul doesn't care about a few rouges like us."

Fullmetal simply turned towards him and said, "On the contrary, that all six of you are even allowed to live is proof of humanities corruption to him. In his world, none of you would be given a chance. Fact is unless we can stop him he will commit the worst act of genocide ever witnessed on this planet. He will wipe humanity from the earth, leaving only those in his group to rebuild. Right now it doesn't mater what side of the law you're on. All that matters is whether you die fighting, or hiding."

Stalker spoke, his disgust evident, "This man would slaughter a mother and her cubs for no reason."

"Killing women and children just ain't right," Stan chimed in agreement.

"I don't care about all of that, I'm more concerned with how we make it out alive," Blight said back.

Fullmetal nodded, "We'll be split up into teams. Inque will infiltrate in, and get us the lay of he land. Once she has located the stones and the captured alchemists the rest of us will begin our insertion. Spellbinder will provide the diversion. While he's doing that Stan will be placing explosives at critical areas around the perimeter. When the time comes for us to get everyone out, we'll need those to clear the path and hit them at their backs. Once inside, Shriek and Blight will head to where they are keeping the stones and destroy all of them except one Philosopher's Stone. I'll need that one at the end of the mission. Stalker, you and Grapevine are to locate and free the captives. Inque will link up with you on the way. Once you get them out they will be more then capable of fighting back, several of the State Alchemists are trained in combat. Get them out of there as fast as you can."

Shriek raised his hand, "And what will you be doing this whole time?"

Fullmetal simply said, "Batman and I will be going after Ra's. He's the head of the viper, we have to cut him off and bury him."

–

Alphonse sat in the cells they had put all the others in. He had seen their captors drag a few out. None of them had been brought back. That had been happening for at least a day, maybe two. He wasn't certain anymore. They were all kept bound, unable to use their hands to transmute any escape route. He kept repeating to himself over and over, "_Brother is on his way. He's going to get us all out of here and finish this. I know it."_

The door opened again, this time it was the man who looked like Kimbley. Al cringed at the smirk on the man's face as he pointed towards him and said, "That one, take him to Demon's Head."

Al fought back as they dragged him out, managing to cripple at least one of his guards with a well placed kick to the knee. He was about to run when the Kimbley look alike grabbed him and injected him with something. He fell into darkness soon after.

To Be Continued...

Authors Notes: Lots of stuff happening this chapter. Please review and enjoy. Hell, review if you think it sucks. I'd like to know one way or the other.

Thanks to Ryan and datdude.


	5. By Any Means

Beyond Fullmetal

Chapter 5: By Any Means

A Fullmetal Alchemist / Batman Beyond crossover

By: Legato Deathscythe

Edward had finished talking to Blight and Shriek. He had more specific instructions for the two, and decided that no one else needed to know them. Grapevine and Elysia were going to stick around and coordinate things with the group while Batman ad Fullmetal went to make further arrangements. Fullmetal had been thinking the whole time and had figured that Ra's would be hitting major cities first, including Gotham. Especially Gotham.

"We need to make a few stops. Who do you know that would still put up some half way decent opposition aside from our friends in the warehouse?" Fullmetal asked Batman.

"A couple of people, why?"

"Because when we head out, except for the police, Gotham will be totally defenseless. Ra's is going to strike here as soon as he feels it's possible. He's obsessed with Batman and Bruce specifically. He'll want to hit Gotham and shove Bruce's face in how right he's always been," Fullmetal explained.

Batman nodded, "I was afraid you'd say that."

Fullmetal fell into thought for a moment, "Find us the nearest collection of Jokerz."

"What are you thinking now?"

"What better army to defend the city then a gang of territorial nuts?" Fullmetal answered.

"Most of them are just kids," Batman shot back.

Edward smirked and looked out the window. His voice seemed tinged with nostalgia as he said, "So are you, so was I."

Batman didn't press for more information. They found a group causing general mayhem close by. When Batman got a good look at him he just groaned, "I know this group. Didn't think they'd be dumb enough to go back to it after that business with the Joker."

"Pam told me about that, but didn't really have specifics. Sounds way too much like soul attachment alchemy for my tastes," Fullmetal said.

"Watch out for Woof, if we're lucky he won't be hungry today," Batman mentioned.

"Went up against a guy like that once. There was a reason that particular homunculus was called Gluttony."

"More alchemy type stuff?"

"Yup."

"Well, Woof is defiantly not a product of that," Batman said as they descended.

They swooped in, giving the jokerz on the ground a good scare. They tried to scatter as Batman and Fullmetal dropped out of the car. Batman just clung to a wall as Fullmetal stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over. They were all thrown a little off as Fullmetal said in a cheerful voice, "How ya' doin' tonight kiddies?"

That he was addressing them as Joker had creeped them out a bit. Batman had to admit it was a good idea. Fullmetal just kept his hands in his pockets as he said, "Batsy tells me you guys had some fun with and old acquaintance of mine a while back. You know who I mean, pale skin, big eyes, kind a kooky."

The Jokerz just started to circle Fullmetal as they started to feel a bit more confidant. Batman noticed, but instead of moving to assist he stuck with the plan and asked, "Need any help?"

Fullmetal pulled out his right hand, the light glinting off the steel and waved back, "Nah, I'm fine."

Ghoul, in his scarecrow-esque make up and hat said, "I heard about this guy, set one of J-Man's crew on fire."

"Whoa, look at you. I thought you were supposed to be a joker flunky, but you look more like the grandson of Dr. Crane. Sure you're in the right gang?" Fullmetal quipped.

Woof at that point jumped back and forth laughing like the hyena he was spliced with. Fullmetal stared at him and immediately his intellectual curiosity got the better of him. His left hand went to his chin while his right went to the small of his back. He leaned forward eyeing the human/hyena hybrid and said, "Fascinating. I know I've been gone forty years but this is something I didn't expect to find. I have seen some chimeras in my life but you take the cake. How was this done to you? How much of your mind is still human?"

Woof started to feel very uncomfortable with the examination. Batman took that moment to clear his throat and said, "Focus."

"Come on, Bats. It's not like they're going to be alive to talk to in a week or so," Fullmetal shot back.

That got their attention a lot more, "What are you talkin' about?"

"Didn't I mention? Well you see, Batsy and your Uncle Fullmetal are heading out to take care of some business. It's completely possible we'll end up dead in a ditch somewhere. Thing is that the guy we're going after wants to pretty much wipe out every human being on the planet. That includes you guys, your families, everyone you know. Obviously the bat and I will be going after him. But he might decide to hit Gotham while we're gone," Fullmetal said.

"Wait, did he just call himself Fullmetal DeeDee?" the DeeDee on the left asked.

"I believe he did, DeeDee," her sister on the right said.

"I swear I've heard that name before."

"Maybe Nana mentioned it once or twice."

Fullmetal turned on them, "I see my reputation precedes me girls. Though, you two both share a resemblance with someone I knew a long time ago."

"Wait, what do you expect us to do?" Ghoul demanded.

Fullmetal shrugged, "Well, spread the word around to your buddies about what's coming. You probably all want to go hide, or see your families. Things go sour, then you won't have much time left. Of course, if you want you could back up the police. They are going to be more interested in stopping these guys if it comes down to it then you doing whatever."

Fullmetal just strolled away with his right hand thrown back in a single wave, "We'll be heading off now. Tah. Oh, and DeeDee. Tell your Nana, _'Eddie and Red say hello.'_"

Batman jumped up from the side of the building and flew up to the car as Fullmetal shot a grapple out to the car and reeled himself up. Once they were in they headed off to find their next contact Batman asked, "What was that about with the DeeDee's?"

"I think they're related to an old friend."

Batman just shook his head. He asked, "You think it will make a difference?"

"Can't hurt."

--

Back where the pair had left the jokerz, there was a little bit of panic starting to set in. The DeeDee's were starting to worry over their Nana Harl, "What are we gonna do? Maybe he was just kidding. You know, one big joke."

"Bats wouldn't be in on that sort of joke though DeeDee. He's not the type to threaten death and destruction," Ghoul pointed out.

Woof started whimpering in fright at the implication. Both of the girls started nervously petting him to try and calm him and their selves down, "Then what do you think we should do?"

"We're Jokerz, and this is our town. We need to warn the others, and then decide on what to do," Ghoul said. He wasn't stupid. If Batman was heading out that would usually be a good time for everyone. But stopping by with some guy who could wrap people up in walls, and if J-Man could be believed start a fire with a snap of his fingers to warn them about this meant something big was coming. They had to prepare. They all had families, even if they ran around causing general havoc. He even knew a few Jokerz who already had small kids.

"I say, we treat what Bats and Fullmetal said on the level. If it comes down to it, it's on us to protect everyone we even remotely care about. The way they were talking then no where is gonna be safe unless we take a stand," Ghoul said. His companions started nodding in agreement.

"So what do we tell our families? Where do we take them?"

"The main hideout is big enough for us to hide a bunch of people. Let's get to work, I got a feeling we ain't got much time. Call in all the gangs, and we might want to let the T's know as well. This is gonna be one big party. The more the merrier," Ghoul said. He took Woof with him and headed out to start making calls and setting a city wide meeting.

Delia and Deirdre nodded and followed Ghoul's lead. Still, they had a stop to make first. They shouted to Ghoul, "We'll meet up with you. We want to check on Nana Harl first!"

Ghoul turned to them and said, "Okay, and bring her down if it will make you feel better. I'll go on ahead and start assembling the troops."

They split up and headed to prepare for the worst.

--

It had been a quite night at the restaurant. Not many people felt like coming out in the middle of the week. Tips had been lousy, her feet hurt, and one of the cooks was making eyes at her in a way she really didn't like. At least having her brother working there as a dishwasher kept the more greasy idiots off her.

Melanie Walker sipped her coffee as she leaned against the wall. When the back door opened and her brother Jack walked out she felt a little more comfortable. It had been rough the last year, but she had managed to make it through. Both of them had, though neither had ventured out to pursue a personal life. It was all they could do to keep a roof over their heads.

"I can't wait to get home. My feet hurt, and Larry keeps undressing me with his eyes," Melanie said.

"If you want I can go see if we still have Mother's scepter in working order," Jack said, his voice joking.

The voice that answered however was the gruff deep voice of Batman, "You're probably going to need it."

They both looked up and saw Batman hanging above them. Fullmetal was no where to be seen, having been told to let the kid handle the pair. He wasn't too far away though, watching and waiting. Fullmetal didn't know what was going on but had a feeling there was a history between the new kid and the pair. Melanie was the one that spoke back to him, "We've gone straight Batman. We don't do that sort of thing anymore."

"Mummy and Daddy haven't broken out of jail have they? The divorce was bad enough," Jack said.

"If only it was something like that. You've been watching the news?" Batman asked.

"When we can," Melanie said.

"The guys wiping out entire towns. I'm going after the guy responsible, along with a few others. Thing is the guy has a bit of an obsession with Gotham. While I'm gone, the city will be defenseless except for the police, and maybe the military if it comes to it. I felt you two deserved a warning," Batman said.

Melanie's hand slid over her mouth. Jack placed a hand on his sisters shoulder and said, "How bad is it really?"

"Bad. So far they've left no survivors. If they hit Gotham, it's a good bet they'll do the same thing here. I'm not going to ask you to fight them, but you should at least be prepared to defend yourselves," Batman said.

Jack's eyes glanced sideways at his sister. He looked Batman in the eye and said, "Thanks for the warning."

Batman just gave them a two fingered salute and disappeared into the night. When he linked up with Fullmetal the older man had the decency not to ask for details. They just got back in the car and headed on through the night. Melanie started shaking a little as Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They had to be ready.

--

"Nana Harl?!" the twins rushed in calling for their grandmother.

"What's with all the racket you scamps?" the old woman asked as she hobbled out on her cane.

"Bats found us tonight, he had some guy in a red cloak with him!" Deirdre said.

"He had a metal hand, and we heard he had actually set fire to one of J-Man's guys just by snapping his fingers!"

Nana Harl's old hands were shaking a little. She asked, "Did you get a name?"

"He called himself Fullmetal," Delia said.

"It was weird, he looked at us and said we reminded him of someone he knew," Deirdre continued.

"Told us to tell our Nana, Eddie and Red say Hello," they said at the same time.

Nana Harl just hobbled towards a chair and sat down, her old bone shaking at what the girls had told her. She was shaking her head slightly and just whispered in a shocked voice, "No, it couldn't be. He was killed."

"He told us something bad might be coming to Gotham. A bunch of guys trying to kill everyone they saw," Deirdre said.

Harl looked at her granddaughters, "And Batsy was there with him?"

They nodded, "He seemed serious, but he was talking like the Joker."

Nana Harl nodded, "He always did know how to get a point across."

The girls looked at her with wide eyes, "You really do know him?"

"It was a long time ago girls. I was a different woman all together. If he's warning us then we got to get out of here," Nana Harl said and tried to stand.

The DeeDee's just placed hands on her shoulders to steady her, "He said if he and Batman didn't manage to stop the guy behind it there wouldn't be anywhere safe to go."

"He also said that the guy they were after had a thing for Gotham."

"Ghoul and Woof are already heading to get the rest of the Jokerz gathered together."

"We figure we got enough space to hide a bunch of people down there."

"Jokerz ain't gonna let no body take our town from us."

"And we can at least cram in a bunch of our families down there if we need to."

Harl nodded at them, "That makes sense girls. But you and the rest of that gang are just kids. What do you think you can do against an army?"

The twins looked at each other then back at her, "Maybe a lot, maybe nothing at all."

"But we can make them work for every inch of street before we go."

"And maybe we can stop them from hurting anyone we care about."

Harl looked between the two and sighed, "Not even around him for two seconds and Eddie's already starting to rub off on you. So what do you think you are going to do then?"

"Right now we get the other jokerz to start preparing." they both said at once.

Harl nodded, but was floored when the twins said, "And we want you to come with us."

"Girls, I'm a old woman. I won't be of any help," she said.

They smiled honestly at her, "We just want to know your safe."

Harl smiled and pulled her girls into a hug. At least their hearts were in the right place this time around.

--

Jack and Melanie had found a emergency stash of their old equipment and were going over everything that could be helpful. They had even found parts to rebuild Ace, something Jack was working on while Melanie checked the weapons. They had decided on modifying things slightly however. They were done with their lives as professional thieves, that was all there was to it. They didn't want anything to do with the Royal Flush Gang ever again. So they had stripped any and all similarities to the time before from their gear.

The only hold over was Ace's programming, as neither was skilled enough to pull off the relatively simple process of renaming him in his code. It was hard work, but making everything seem less like bad playing cards would take them a while. They had already changed the scepter to be more of a staff. It still had the same capability to discharge a high energy blast, but was now also useful if Melanie needed to go close quarters. The sword was a little harder.

"I'll have to find a way to modify the blade later. We just don't have the material to change it's look and usability," Jack said, finishing with his connecting of Ace's arm.

"Well, at least we have something to protect ourselves ready. I'm just hoping Batman is wrong," Melanie said, her voice showing she was scared if only a little.

Jack noticed, "I've got the flying cards ready so we can at least make a quick escape. We'll stick to our first plan. If he's right and the worst happens we run fast."

Melanie nodded and sat down on the couch. She had her hands in her lap and was just starring at them. Jack noticed and sighed. His sister had been getting like this every now and again ever since that boy she liked had chosen his girlfriend over her. He understood why the kid had done what he did, going along with a life he had instead of following a girl who had arguably betrayed his trust. Still, he could tell what's on her mind.

"You're worried about that McGinnis kid aren't you?" Jack asked.

Melanie looked up with a melancholy smile, "Am I that transparent?"

"Only to someone who knows," Jack said.

Melanie shook her head, "I only have myself to blame for loosing him. I betrayed him, lied to him, and got myself locked up. I shouldn't expect anything, but I just can't help it."

Jack pulled her into a hug and held his sister close. He hated seeing her tear herself up over some guy, but in a way he could understand. She had never really been happy when they were part of the gang. That it had destroyed the one relationship she had been happy in just clinched it for her. Jack said, "I'm sure he'll be fine. He'll hold up with the old man he works for. Wayne probably has a panic room most people would be envious of."

She seemed to relax some at that idea. They settled down for a bit to rest, wary of the near future. They just hoped Batman was wrong.

--

The main hideout for Gotham city's most notorious gang was always a place of chaos. Fights broke out at random, young men and women cavorted without shame, gang members laughed and raised hell all night long. It was mayhem, pure unadulterated mayhem. Ghoul had been a part of this group of people for several years. To him this anarchy was the purest form of humanity one could find. Even though there was a respect among Jokerz for the heads of each gang and each other that didn't stop them from pranking their fellows. It was almost expected.

It was in fact a big shock at the mood of the assembled gang members to be so electrified with fear. Ghoul had been insistent that every member show up, that something major was going to happen and it was life or death. He hadn't gone into details, just told them to be there and then they would know what he knew. Chucko had caught up with him after he and Woof split from DeeDee. He had told his overweight buddy the news and what they were heading into. Chucko decided to let Ghoul do all the talking, he was better at it.

As Ghoul looked at the assembled mass he had to wonder how many people they actually had. The hideout was almost completely packed. He could eve hear some babies crying in the crowd as he stood before them on an elevated dais. It was then he got a hint at how big the gang might actually be. There had to be over a couple thousand people there, then there were those who hadn't gotten the call out or were in juvie or county. He took a breath to steady himself then cleared his throat.

"Listen up! We just got a warning from Batman and the guy calling himself Fullmetal. They said someones coming to kill everyone, and they weren't just talking about us Jokerz. They meant everyone, every person in Gotham. We all know bats doesn't go in for that kind of fun. We get roughed up, but he'd never off any of us. He wouldn't even kid about it, or let one of his buddies either. We all know that," Ghoul said, speaking loudly.

J-Man was the first to scream back, "That little monk flash fried one of my guys! And trusting Batsy? Are you losing your sense of humor Ghoul? You and the rest of your crew have been all weird ever since that crap with the guy claiming to be the original!"

"That guy was the original, J-Man. Don't ask me how he pulled it off but he was able to come back from the dead, until Batman finished him off. Even then, Bats wouldn't threaten our lives. We all know that. And this Fullmetal guy can set people on fire with a snap of his fingers. Even if they are lying to us, we can't afford the risk," Ghoul said.

A bigger dark skinned joker with white face paint and an orange coat named Trey asked, "So what do you want us to do? We ain't like the army or anything."

"Maybe not, but we do have a lot of people we all care about to watch out for. It ain't funny, but it's true. How many of you have family that stays topside? What are you gonna do if they are right and this guy comes and kills all of them? What about when he makes his way down here? How many of you got kids of your own already? You willing to just sit back and wait for some humorless stormtroopers to barge in and take us all out? To take them out before they can even walk?"

That had the desired affect. A lot of the crowd was now starting to shout back in the negative. There was still a strong voice of decent from J-Man. He had apparently been drafted as the voice for all the crews who didn't care or believe this was real, "Are you serious? This dreck is just completely unfunny, Ghoul! So what if Bats and some dreg in Red say the world is coming to an end. You actually believe them? Slagit! They can't be trusted, and this has to be the biggest joke in the world!"

"If Eddie says so then it's true ya rotten scamp!" an older voice rang out. Ghoul looked behind him and saw an old woman he knew to be Nana Harl walk in from the shadows behind him, DeeDee flanking her on both sides.

Ghoul set his hands on his hips as he smiled back at DeeDee. J-Man however was not impressed, "Whose the old mummy?"

Harley locked in on J-Man and immediately got pissed, "Who the Hell do you think you are dressing up like Puddin'!"

There was a moment of silence as J-Man incredulously answered, "Puddin'? Just who the Hell are you anyways mummy dearest?"

Nana Harl held her self with as much dignity as she could, "Forty years ago I used to be Harley Quinn. Barely survived the night Mista J bit the big one."

There was a burst of noise from the crowd. If Joker was the ideal the men in the gang lived up to, then Harley Quinn had always been the perfect moll for the girls. Harley's eyes though were anything but amused, "Let me tell ya! He wouldn't bother sticking around for any of ya. He'd run and leave you all behind to fight and take the fall for him, while he got out of dodge safe and sound. Did that to me more then a few times, letting me take the fall with the old Batman while he ran off. Are you gonna just run off and leave everyone else to take the fall for you? Are you?!"

No one spoke up at that. Harley kept going, "I know Fullmetal. Even if he's sixty he's still been able to kick your asses. He doesn't make things up either. He'll come out and tell you exactly what is going on, and won't pull any punches. If he says Hell's coming to Gotham then you all better listen."

That had turned the tide. Sure, they could write off any one of them saying this as a joke. But THE Harley Quinn backing them up made a big difference. Even if she was old and feeble she had a rep no one was going to argue with. Ghoul stepped up and took over, "We need to start planning. Get together everything you can; food, water, weapons. We need blockades ready to go at all the exits, and we need fast ways to get as many people as we can from the surface to here as possible. We don't have much time, move it you clowns!"

The Deed's lead Harley over to a chair to let her rest while the others got to work. She was honestly smiling for the first time they could really remember. They looked at her as she sat there and let her get more comfortable. Deirdre asked, "So why do you trust this Fullmetal guy so much?"

Harley just smiled, "He was the only man who ever put an honest smile on Red's face."

–

"The final preparations are set. We'll be ready to move in three hours, My Lord."

"Excellent. Ensure the Gotham Strike force is clear on their orders. I want the Detective and his protégées brought before me, as well as the Alchemist. I want them to bare witness to the dawn of the new order," Ra's said from the shadows.

--

The car came in and landed in it's spot easily enough. As the pair jumped out they were met by Bruce. The trio continued down the stairs towards the super-computer that dominated the cave area. Bruce confronted Edward, "I don't like the idea of positioning the Jokerz as a defensive force."

"I know, but I also know that we don't have many other options. League's going to be tied up all over the planet. Push comes to shove I'd rather have them making Ra's life a little harder then joining the general chaos," Edward said.

It was sound military strategy, Bruce had to admit. He had to remind himself that Edward was a military officer, not just a solitary nighttime protector. He was approaching the issue in a way Bruce wouldn't, and there were aspects he didn't agree with. He didn't trust any of the six people Edward was taking in to do the job, but he was sure Edward didn't either. His plan was rather simple, if a bit difficult to pull off. Inque had already been transported out to the site and had begun her infiltration. The rest would go in by JLU transporter in three hours. All except him and Batman, they would be heading out in the car.

"Are we set?" Edward asked.

Bruce nodded, "Everything is ready. I've set your radio's to pick up both the frequency you have for the group as well as the frequency from here. Only you two will have the channel for the cave."

"You'll be monitoring through the suit as well, so at least you'll have a heads up as we go," Terry mentioned.

Bruce nodded, and then turned towards them. He appraised both his protégées and his old friend. He remembered the last time Edward had flown off with him to face Ra's. Hopefully this time however he would be coming back. Edward turned to Terry for a moment and said, "Go let everyone know we're heading out soon."

Terry got the message behind that, that Edward needed to talk to Bruce alone. Terry nodded and left the two to speak. Once he was well gone Edward turned to Bruce and said, "You know what I'm going to have to do this time."

Bruce fixed a hard look at him and said, "You're planning on killing Ra's."

Edward shook his head, "It's not just about killing him Bruce."

"Taking a life is never an acceptable option. You know that."

Edward sighed, "That's when your talking about justice. This isn't just about that, or avenging the lives of the millions of people dead or condensed into stones. Can you tell me truthfully that Ra's technique of transferring his consciousness from body to body frees the victim's soul?"

Bruce shook his head, "No."

"And that's why I have to kill him. We don't know if he's still in Talia, or if he's had to switch. But, if I'm right all he's done is erase the mind and over write it with his own," Edward explained.

"Do you really think killing him will bring them back?"

Edward smiled sadly, "Of course not, but that's the thing. Their minds are gone, and their souls are trapped. This isn't about just ending Ra's once and for all. The best thing I can do for the soul still trapped to that body is to ensure it can rest in peace."

Bruce couldn't argue that logic. It was a sick situation, where a death had to happen to allow an innocent soul peace. Still, he didn't like it. He just understood it. He also knew that Edward wasn't one to kill unless he felt it absolutely necessary. He was a soldier, he had to make that call that Bruce never would. Nothing more was said as Terry returned followed by Pamela.

Edward looked at the kid as he pulled on his mask. He asked, "You say your farewells kid?"

Terry just nodded and went to the car. Edward walked over to Pamela and pulled her into his arms. Edward just inhaled the ever present floral scent from her and said, "I'll be back before you know it."

"I know you will. We'll see what we can do about saving the plants of the world after you finish saving it in general," she said.

"I'm all for protecting that which can't protect itself," he said, with a confident grin on his face.

She smiled at him, then pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. When they finally broke she smiled, "At least this time you don't have to stay behind."

"When I get back, we'll figure out the details."

Pamela smiled and kissed him again. They separated and Edward walked backwards until he had to turn around, his cloak billowing in his wake. As the car lifted off the pad and headed out she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She turned away and went to sit with Bruce and wait.

As the car headed out Edward took a look back and saw something in a window in the upper floors of the manor. He smiled as he saw the light flashing from one of the windows. He chuckled as he said, "Take a look behind us."

Terry checked the reverse view and saw the light, "What are they doing?"

"Flashing a light in the window, so we can find our way home," Edward said.

Dana, Iris, Max, and Matt watched the retreating form of the Batmobile as they kept flashing the lantern General Hughes had set up.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: Some setup for the coming storm. Also finally decided that this fic is in the wrong category. It really is supposed to be in Batman Beyond as I see this focusing more on that continuity with Ed being a visitor.

Thanks to Ryan and datdude


	6. Past as it Guides the Present

Beyond Fullmetal

Chapter 6: Past as it Guides the Present

A Fullmetal Alchemist/Batman Beyond Crossover

By: Legato Deathscythe

They had only been underway a short time before the silence felt stifling to them. It wasn't just the tedium of the trip, but the weight of what they were heading into. Terry had gone into dangerous situations before. However, there had always been the given expectation he'd come back alive. Even going up against the Joker, Terry had no doubt he'd make it through. There wasn't that certainty this time. His death was a very real, very tangible possibility. He didn't like the idea that the parting with his friends and family could very well be the last time he saw them.

Edward was having similar thoughts, but had more experience dealing with it. Unlike other times though he was filling his thoughts with memories of the past. Looking at the best parts of his life on both sides of the Gate. Chief among those had been the day Al and Winry had gotten married. He had been so happy for his brother and his best friend. He had been Al's best man, and was more then happy to see Roy Mustang act as Father of the Bride. Elysia had been old enough to join the ceremony as a bridesmaid.

Neither man could handle the silence much more. Terry asked, "So how did you get mixed up with a super villain?"

Edward welcomed the distraction, "Learned the hard way that you don't tell people you're looking for a way to an alternate world and trying to get home. Never mind when you show them the fully functional metal arm and leg, that just gets you locked away with the most dangerous inmates."

Terry smirked, "So you got to meet all the Old Man's old friends."

Edward chuckled, "That wasn't the bad part of being locked away in Arkham. The bad part was the fact my cell was right across from the Joker's."

"Ouch."

"Then add on six months straight of hearing your life is a lie by psychotherapists who treat everything you say as if your nuts. You stop really caring about other peoples criminal record and just want someone to not treat you like your delusional," Edward said.

Terry spoke, "Still doesn't explain the star crossed lovers deal."

Edward chuckled, "That didn't come around for a long time after. Even after we started sleeping together."

Terry didn't know how to respond to that. Edward leaned back, getting nostalgic, "See, thing is that she had her cause. Her crimes not withstanding, she was a determined and dedicated woman with a just cause."

Terry shook his head, "You actually agreed with her?"

Edward smirked, "Just because the ends don't justify the means, doesn't mean the ends aren't honorable."

--

_Arkham Asylum – Forty-Four Years ago..._

_Edward had been pulled into Group Therapy with the present members of the so called Rouges Gallery. He kept shaking his head when he thought of how incompetent the doctors seemed sometimes. The doctor running the circus today was Dr. Bartholomew, though Edward really didn't care. He just settled in his seat for a moment, and took a mental head count. He noticed the clown pair had not made an appearance yet, Joker and Harley must have busted out._

_He was flanked on either side today by Jarvis Tetch and Jonathan Crane. He hadn't had a chance to speak with many of the others. Ivy had been the only one that had bothered to even say hello really. Edward had to admit, she was a brilliant scientist. That was something though that got him wondering. Harley he had found out had a degree in psychology. He himself was already considered a prodigy and genius by Amestrian standards. Since he had no educational records in this world one of the things they had done had been to evaluate him intellectually. The doctors had not acted stunned or anything of that nature when the tests showed him to be at genius level. He had found it odd that the doctors hadn't been interested in that._

_He had a theory after he had spoken with Ivy for a while. He turned his head to Crane and asked, "So what's your area of expertise?"_

_He had not spoken to Crane before now. The man just looked at him sideways for a moment before saying, "Psychology focusing mainly on phobias."_

_Edward nodded for a moment before turning his attention to Tetch, "You?"_

_Tetch seemed rather jumpy, but all together pleasant, "Advanced Mind Control."_

_Edward nodded, though Tetch decided to ask, "And to what do we owe the pleasure of your company lad?"_

_The man spoke strangely, but then it wasn't too out of the ordinary for here. "They think I can't tell fantasy from reality."_

_Crane just humphed at him, "Fear of Reality, not exactly a phobia."_

_Tetch shook his head, "Seems rather harsh to be locked away in this dark place just for that."_

_Edward just placed his automail hand on his head and leaned back, "It's the hand, they think it makes me a threat."_

_Crane didn't seem too interested aside from the novelty. Tetch clucked a little before asking, "Where did you find something like that?"_

"_In my world it's completely normal. Lots of people have replacement limbs like this one," Edward explained._

_Tetch seemed slightly interested, "Another world? So you've come through the looking glass have you?"_

_Edward just sighed and dropped his head, "Yea, you could say that."_

_Ivy walked in and settled in a seat across from Two-Face. She shot Edward a look that was almost sympathetic to his placement in things. He waved back and tossed a small smile her way. He started to conceder changing seats but was beaten to the punch as Croc and Arnold Welsker sat on either side of her. She looked decidedly uncomfortable sandwiched between the two. About as uncomfortable as he was with his companions._

_Dr. Bartholomew sat down in his chair while Edward was looking at the other people in there with him. He was trying to get a feel for the land he was on. One big guy was glaring at everyone in the room, as if he wanted to beat them senseless. Edward leaned over to Jarvis and asked, "Whose the guy over there? Looks like he wants to start a fight."_

_Jarvis eeped a little, indicating to Edward at least he was scared of the big man, "Lyle Bolton, used to be one of our keepers. Kept abusing us because he felt our crimes were never truly punished."_

"_Sounds more like just a big bully to me. Just using the authority he used to have as an excuse to hurt people," Edward said, fixing a hard stare on Bolton._

"_Hmmm, you sound more like Batman or his little minions then one of us," Crane pointed out with a hint of disgust._

"_Can't say I know about this Batman. Never met him," Edward said._

_Jarvis seemed to be getting a little nervous, especially when Bolton turned his glare on him. Edward leaned over and said, "Don't let him see you scared. Stand up to someone like that and they'll back down every time."_

_Jarvis nodded and tried to calm down. Edward turned his gaze back to Ivy and softened his gaze for a moment before the doctor cleared his throat, "Well everyone, I'd like to welcome a new addition to our little group. Edward, would you introduce yourself please."_

_Edward sighed and waved his right hand in greeting, "Names Edward Elric, back home people call me Fullmetal."_

_The response was less then warm. The Doctor seemed to write it off. He just settled in for what felt like it was going to be a long and boring waste of his time. He didn't care really. The doctor just kept trying to have everyone talk about why and what drove them to do the things that landed them in Arkham. Edward just shook his head. How was listening to the troubles of others like this supposed to pull him out of what they thought was his fantasy world?_

_Probably by forcing him to become a depressed suicidal teenager. As if everything else in his life hadn't tried already. The other members of the group didn't seem too interested in this idea anyways. They begrudgingly went along with it, just as against it as he was. Still, he had to wonder if it was just him, or if the doctor was purposefully belittling some of the others motives. He narrowed his eyes a little when the snickers and comments kept coming._

_When things broke up he just walked over to Ivy before they escorted them back to his cell. He asked her, "And this is supposed to 'help' us how?"_

_Ivy chuckled, "Get everyone talking about their problems and tell us we're all over reacting to things?"_

"_Doesn't seem to do someone whose problems are all make believe a lot of good," Edward said, making it clear he didn't see the point._

"_They may be fake to everyone else, but they are still your problems," she said._

_Edward threw a look at Bolton as he "accidentally" slammed Jarvis into a wall. Edward glared at him and excused himself from Ivy for a moment. He walked over towards the large man, and "accidentally" stepped on his foot with his left leg of steel. Hearing Bolton cry out in agony as he walked back over to Ivy put a grin on his face._

"_Oops," Edward said._

_Ivy just chuckled at the small amount of justice Edward had decided to win for the Mad Hatter. She couldn't help it, he seemed so pleased with himself. Bolton limped out of the room as Edward smirked, "And the hero of the people strikes again."_

_Ivy just shook her head. He asked her, "So if this is supposed to help us assimilate back into normal society, has it helped you at all?"_

"_Nope, I'm incorrigible," Ivy said._

_Edward didn't say anything about it. He was curious, "Why?"_

_Ivy looked at him and said, "Because people are always destroying every little blade of grass, every flower, every tree that gets in the way. No one even bothers to take care of those helpless plants. I go after those responsible for their murder and I'm labeled insane. What about those monsters who are destroying the plant life of this planet?"_

_Edward nodded, "Just cause."_

_Ivy was stunned for a moment, "You... you really think so?"_

"_Well, I don't agree with killing people if it's not about survival. I've taken three lives in my life, and each time it was literally kill or be killed. I never killed someone for my cause, my brother would never have forgiven me. But I can see the cause itself. I'm not blind to something that is for the good of the people. Kill off all the plants, and we follow behind them very shortly. The first thing my Alchemy Teacher made my brother and I learn, One is All, All is One," Edward said._

_The guards came and took them back to their cells. The whole way back Ivy had to wonder why someone would actually say she was fighting for something that was right. No one had ever told her that before. She'd heard herself called crazy for it, told she should think about people more. Even Harley, her one real friend, didn't get it. So why did this kid, this man child get it? No man had ever thought about it before, or said such things to her face._

_She just sat herself in her cell and wondered._

_--_

Terry chuckled, "You actually agreed with her?"

"Agree, present tense. I didn't get too good a look at Gotham before our breakout, but when I did I could see how right she was. Didn't condone her actions, but after seeing Toxic Acres for the first time you couldn't get me to disagree with her on the subject. Hell, seeing what Gotham's grown into makes me very uneasy," Edward said.

"Explains the clean up and and you building the gardens there. Still, not exactly the stuff of legend," Terry said.

"Not every romance and love story has to be that dramatic. Sometimes the girl you grew up with is just a friend, and the woman you saved from some nightmare is just grateful. More often then not for the majority of people you just end up loving who you are with," Edward said.

"I get the point," Terry said back.

"You aren't the first to wonder. The two of us are as far from normal as can be. Hell, Barb and Dick bothered me about it more then once. For a few months it seemed they were tag teaming me. Tim called her my own personal Catwoman," Edward chuckled.

Terry could see Drake saying something like that, "Did she ever actually go out when you were running with the Old Man?"

"No, she kept away from it. Didn't want to risk friendly fire. Still, that didn't stop her from running around in that skimpy outfit on occasion. But those aren't stories for your ears."

Terry was very happy the mask was a full face mask. Bruce chimed in over the radio, "Edward, please try not to give him ideas."

--

_Amestrian Botanical Gardens – Forty-Two years ago..._

_Edward had just gotten home after stopping three muggings and one rape. He smiled as he thought about the good he had done that night. He may not have been licensed by this state but that wasn't going to stop him. Not that he ever let anything stop him from doing what he thought was the right thing. Still, this combined with running the company he and Ivy had started left him feeling weary some nights. _

_This night however he did not feel that tired as he walked into one of the gardens and saw Ivy laying along one of the flower beds in her outfit. The seductive look she was throwing him made any thoughts of sleep or fatigue disappear. She just lifted a lithe arm and motioned for him to join her. Edward smiled and walked towards her, when he got close enough she reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She pulled him down into a passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Welcome home," Ivy said._

"_It's always good to be home," Edward said then went to kissing along her neck. Ivy just slid her hands along his back, pulling his cloak off him. Edward let the over garment fall away as he worked his way along her collarbone._

"_Mmmm, so did my favorite Champion of Justice do well tonight?" she asked, enjoying the attention._

"_The bullies of the world trembled at the sound of my name. But I still have one more evil-doer to subdue tonight," he said playfully._

_She smiled as Edward slid a hand along the zipper in the back of her outfit and started pulling it down. She purred slightly as she said, "Yes, I've been such a bad girl after all."_

_Edward kissed her lips softly then said, "Good thing I borrowed some handcuffs from the bat then."_

_--_

Edward smirked as he said, "You still want those handcuffs back?"

Bruce just said, "That's quite alright, Old Man."

"I'm not asking," Terry said to the two. Even with the usual deepening of his voice Terry used when in the suit Edward could hear a slight hint of embarrassment.

Edward laughed, "Just hope for your sake your girlfriend doesn't ask Pam for ideas."

Bruce was very glad he wasn't in the car with the pair. He wouldn't have been able to look Terry in the eye with the smirk that crossed his wrinkled face as the young man sputtered at that. Edward enjoyed the show some.

"You sure she didn't turn you evil over that four years?" Terry asked.

Edward smirked, "You kidding? I was like this before Arkham. I just got a lot more comfortable with certain subjects as I got older."

Terry shook his head a moment, "Great. I don't suppose you had such a friendly relationship with any of the other criminals of Arkham?"

Edward thought about it, "Well, we did have Harley Quinn over for dinner several times. She and Pam were best friends after all."

"You harbored Joker's girlfriend?" Terry asked, the sting of the recent past still bristling.

"Every few months she'd leave Joker and swear she was through with him. It never lasted, but that didn't stop Pam and I from trying to get her to stay away from the clown for good. That night at Arkham was our worst fears come true. You've heard that story of course," Edward said.

Terry just replied with, "Yeah, I have."

"Didn't you and Joker get into a prank war?" Pamela's voice came over the radio.

Edward smiled, "Oh yes, started as retaliation for him gassing me at Oswald's."

--

_Gotham City – Forty-Three Years Ago..._

_Joker and Harley were on the run, again. Batman and his little bird boy had busted up their heist and now they were trying to escape. Joker was not happy that they had lost the cash they had been going for. They needed that money, but right now they had to keep Batsy from catching up. He and Harley didn't expect to run into a red clad figure as they ran._

_They pulled them selves up out of the pile. Joker wondered if Batman was that far behind him when Harley screamed, "EDDIE!"_

"_Hey Harley, Joker," Edward said, not really trying to take them in._

"_You working with Bat-Quano, Tin Man?" Joker asked, readying an explosive marble or three._

"_Nah, I stay out of his business. We have an understanding. I leave him to his major work, he leaves me to do what I want. But that also means I can't help you escape either," Fullmetal said._

_Joker was a little on guard when the Tin Man walked up to him. He didn't notice the kid put his hands together, and was a little angered when he patted him on the shoulder. When his clothing started to glow he shrieked, "I thought you weren't helping Batman!"_

_When the glow subsided, Joker found his lovely purple suit changed into a bland and depressingly boring business suit. It wasn't even a nice black and white, just a gray pinstriped thing with a button up white shirt and tie. Edward walked away chuckling, "Who said this was about the Bat? I still owe you for that trick with the laughing gas."_

_Harley starred at Joker wide eyed at the trick Edward had pulled. Out of nowhere Edward popped a plain brown fedora on Joker's head and then walked way. He called over his shoulder, "I hope you like the plain dull suit of a boring office worker. Harley, Red says hello. She's wondering when you'll be coming over for dinner again. Should I tell her it may be a while?"_

_The pair started running, Harley yelled over her shoulder, "I'll come by when I can. Tell Red I'll see her later!"_

_Edward just leaned against a wall as Batman and Robin ran by. He tossed Robin a wave in greeting and kept on his way as they chased the pair. That night Harley managed to escape, but Joker was hauled back to Arkham. It was one of the few times Harley got away and Joker didn't. But Edward had heard from Robin about the laugh they had gotten from seeing the Joker in a normal business suit._

_When Joker escaped again Edward found his automail arm doused in napalm, that burned purple._

_His revenge was discovered by Nightwing, when he transmuted Joker into the middle of a statue with a sigh that said, "The Failed Joke."_

_Ivy had to keep herself from laughing when Edward came home itching from Joker hitting him with a special itching powder. She however wasn't too happy as it kept their more enjoyable activities to a minimum for a few days. Though she did make his recovery less difficult._

_When it finally ended, Edward was in the lead on prank wins._

_--_

"What can I say, I was still sort of a kid," Edward said.

"Oh I wouldn't say you were too much of a kid," Pamela said over the radio.

"Could you two not flirt over the radio?" Terry asked.

Edward smirked, "You should be taking notes kid."

Terry just shook his head and checked the time. They still had two hours until they reached their destination. He still had questions though, some that he had been holding on to since this had all started. He didn't get a chance to ask when Edward said, "Hey Pam, you still got that outfit of yours?"

Pamela's voice came over the radio, a seductive tone to it, "I might have it somewhere. Considering how bad I've been lately I might have to pull it out."

Terry groaned while Edward just laughed at the kids reaction. Terry asked, "Have you two always been like this?"

"Not always, there was that period of time before we left Arkham," Edward said.

"Kind of difficult to do more then flirt in high security," Pamela said.

"But when you end up spending almost five months getting to know someone, what drives them, and what you and them have in common, it takes a lot less for things to turn hot and heavy on the outside," Edward said.

--

_Arkham Asylum – Forty-Four years ago..._

_It was a normal day, one of the few days where neither Edward nor Ivy had any therapy scheduled. Edward had been allowed into the asylum library, Ivy having decided to join him. He was focusing on geography and history at the moment, trying to get himself up to speed on the world he was in. Ivy watched him in his research, even seeing him taking notes in a notebook the asylum had provided him. _

_When she looked over his shoulder she found she couldn't make sense of them. She mentioned, "I can't make heads or tails of that."_

_Edward looked at her and said, "I write in code, so that no one can figure out the context of my work without my say so. Alchemists regularly write in code like this. I like to make it all into a travel log. My commanding officer used to write his using the names of women. A man we met named Dr. Marcoh wrote his out as a cookbook."_

_Ivy nodded, being a scientist herself she understood the importance of keeping your research secure. In a world without digital technology or data encryption, a unique coding was the only way. Still she had to ask, "You keep talking about Alchemy. All I know are the fairy tales."_

_Edward sat back and closed his eyes. He smiled as he said, "Alchemy is the science of the world. Understanding what something is made up of, breaking it down, then rebuilding it into the form you want. No chemicals or toxic processes like what I've read about. It's a lot easier to make an alloy of metal, or to influence plants to grow healthy."_

"_You have a healthy respect for the green," Ivy said._

"_I try to respect all life. I made the grave mistake of trying to go against the natural order a long time ago. It cost me," Edward said. Ivy ran a hand along his right arm, the metal hard against her fingers._

"_Is this the cost?" Ivy asked, meaning his arm._

_Edward shook his head. He pushed his seat back and pulled the left leg of his pants up exposing the steel, "No, my left leg was the cost of my hubris. My right arm is what I paid to save my brothers soul from that same hubris. I used it in exchange to bind his soul to a suit of armor in our father's study. I was eleven."_

_Ivy was curious, "What did the two of you do to deserve this?"_

"_We thought we could play God and bring our mother back from the dead," he said, his head bowing slightly in remorse._

"_You wanted what every child wants, and for that..." Ivy started._

_Edward cut her off, "For trying to reclaim something for which there is nothing equivalent for we were punished. I stopped believing in any form of benevolent god that day. There is no higher power watching for us, only a selfish gatekeeper who takes more then the pittance asked of it. I'm punished for it even now. I don't even know if Al... if it worked."_

_He felt her lift his chin up in her lithe hand. Neither said anything as she bent forward and kissed him on the forehead. She said, "You're more like the rest of us then you know, even if you try to deny it. The only thing that separates you from the other inmates is that you won't kill for what you desire. Only if it's absolutely necessary. That and the fact you like to do the right thing more often then not."_

_Edward chuckled, "Why is it that every criminal of any kind I meet tells me I'm just like them?"_

_Ivy smiled and answered, "Because the line between hero and villain is much thinner then most people think."_

_Edward relaxed a little. He picked another book and said, "Tell me about these rain forests."_

–

"Thing is kid, you start picking up on the little things more and more. How her hair falls along her face, how her eyes light up at certain subjects. What pisses her off enough to sick a batch of vines on you," Edward said.

"I said I was sorry, I was having a bad day!" Pamela said over the radio.

Edward chuckled, "So what is everyone doing back there?"

Bruce came over the radio, "Pamela and I are monitoring you two. Everyone else is upstairs, trying to get some rest."

"You two get some rest as well. It's going to be a long night, Bruce," Edward said.

"It always is."

The radio clicked off for a moment, giving the two some time on their own. Edward took the moment to tell Terry something important, "Do yourself a favor. Make sure that girl Dana understands what she's getting into. You are just like me and Bruce, you'll always answer the call when it comes in, no matter what. It's who you are. You've not one to let anyone suffer if you can stop it. Not everyone can handle that level of dedication in their significant other. If you love her, really and truly love her, make sure she knows that."

"It almost sounds like your saying I should let her go," Terry said.

"No, I don't think you should. But I've seen marriages fail over the last forty years because one person or the other refused to accept their loved ones dedication to their calling. I've seen seemingly loving relationships fall apart because a persons husband or wife demanded that they give up their career for whatever reason. You have to handle it early, otherwise when you really need them they won't understand, or they won't want to try," Edward explained.

As Edward leaned back in his seat he said, "I came to that realization while I was here. I had a girl I thought I was in love with. But over my time here, and looking back, I discovered she'd never accept what I had to do. She was in love with the boy she had grown up with. That she would expect me to go back to a quiet life in a small town as if nothing had changed. Living with Pamela for those four years opened my eyes to a lot of things, kid.

"You're relationship with Dana has been strained so far mostly because she didn't know what was going on. That secret you had, it got in the way. The real test though is going to be how the two of you handle it with everything out on the table. You're both going to have to make adjustments, and try to understand where the other is coming from. Personally, so far I like your chances."

"When did you know?" Terry asked.

"When did I know what? That I was hopelessly in love with a formerly homicidal eco-terrorist? Or that I wasn't really in love with my mechanic?" Edward asked.

"I get the feeling the answer to one will take care of the other."

Edward smiled, "You're right. Fact is, I always new I'd have to sacrifice something to get back to Amestris. I sacrificed everything to save my brother, body mind and soul. That I ended up here and not dead was something of a shock, but I accepted it and started trying to figure out a way back. When we broke out, after four years I knew I'd have to give up everything I had here to get home. This time though it wasn't a willing sacrifice. Months before it actually happened I knew I didn't want to.

"That's how I knew. I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice in the matter. That's how you will know too kid. When you can't bring yourself to ever give up what you have with her."

Terry wondered, "Were you two ever separated?"

Edward thought for a moment, "There was about a month where she had escaped Arkham. We had been talking, but neither of us had gotten to a point where we really trusted each other too well. It had taken me about a month to start talking about home with her. This was, maybe three months before I broke out with her."

–

_Arkham Asylum – Forty-four years ago..._

_He was bored. That was all there was to it. Ivy had decided she couldn't stand being isolated from daylight anymore and had made a break for it. Edward hadn't heard about it till the next morning over course. He wasn't shocked, after all she was a criminal and this was her prison. It was only natural for a criminal to try to get out. Considering her identifying with plants so readily the lack of natural light did nothing to aide her rehabilitation._

_So he just wrote some things out in his notebook while Crane seemed to be going over some article in a Psychology Journal. Tetch was also nearby, his prized copy of "Through the Looking Glass" exchanged for a technology magazine. It was something that had been nagging at Edward's mind for a while. He actually looked over to Crane and asked, "How many of you guys actually have degrees in here?"_

_Crane looked up, not caring for the conversation, "I don't think Croc has one, but he doesn't have much education in general. I'm not sure about Bolton, but I could care less about him. I'd say pretty much everyone that at least has been brought in by Batman to this place has some advanced degree. Except for Joker, but then who knows what he's got in way of advanced knowledge."_

_Edward rolled his eyes and leaned back, "It's like a job interview. Wanted: New member of the Rouges Gallery. Much have a PH.D in his or her chosen specialty and an acceptable obsessive theme. Accepting only one applicant, please be prompt and with your full portfolio."_

_Tetch chuckled, "Do you meet those qualifications my boy?"_

_Edward shook his head, "If I was going to be like you guys not really. I don't have a degree or anything, at least not in this world."_

_Crane shook his head, "You may not be a criminal, but if you insist on pursuing your dementia they won't allow you free."_

_Edward glared at Crane, "I've done some research. Inter-dimensional travel between different universes is theoretically possible, even by this worlds science."_

_Crane humphed, "Maybe, but something like that requires proof. All you have are mathematical equations that say it can be done."_

"_Alright Dr. Crane. How do you explain my arm then? This world does NOT have this level of prosthetic technology," Edward said, annoyed. His fake arm and leg were proof he wasn't of this world, at least to him._

"_Advanced prototype. You wouldn't be the first human experimented on for a scientific advancement. The physical strain would be more then enough to explain your break with reality. Assuming the most logical explanation, and not that you have crossed dimensions and universes," Crane said._

_Tetch chimed in, "Now Jonathan, we shouldn't throw stones. After all, we are also considered mad for our own actions and beliefs."_

_Crane scoffed at that, "Only because these cretins do not understand the nature and importance of my work." He walked off leaving Ed and Tetch to speak amongst themselves._

"_Hmmm, seems we who see beyond the mirror of the world are but the minority," Jarvis said._

"_Seems that way, Jarvis. What's your specialty anyways?"_

"_Mind control. I have developed and actually deployed chips that can override the human mind and force them to act in accordance to my will. There is a proximity issue with complex minds, but I have had remarkable amounts of success," Jarvis said._

_Edward shivered, "Can't say I like the idea of not being in control of my own body."_

"_No one does. Still it is fascinating," Jarvis said._

_Edward sat there for a moment. Ivy he could understand. She had a cause, a desire to make the world better in her own way. Though her means left much to be desired, he respected her determination. People like Crane and Tetch did what they did for no better reason then to see if they could, or if they could fill their own pockets. He thought more about it, then made a horrible realization. _

_He could understand these men. He had been no different that night. Attempting the forbidden because he thought he could do it. That had after all been what landed him in this Hell. His certainty that he was better and more capable then those who had made the rules. He was no better then the mad men in these walls. The only thing separating him from them is that he called himself a hero. This realization hit him hard, so very hard. For the first time since he had been locked away here he thought he might actually be where he belonged. Locked away._

_He leaned back in his chair and said, "I miss Ivy."_

"_She is a breath of fresh air in comparison to our other companions. Much more pleasant to gaze upon then say myself or Mr. Dent," Jarvis said._

_Edward couldn't help but nod. About three days later Ivy was dragged back to Arkham by Batman. She saw that the light had gone out of his eyes a little since she had been gone. It struck her as odd that she felt sad at seeing that occur to the brilliant man-child whom she had left behind not three weeks earlier. She wondered if she should have mentioned his case to Batman while she had the chance._

–

"Must have hurt having to put your duty before everything else," Terry said.

"You have no idea. I know you're still kind of new to all of this. If you work on it now you'll be able to find a balance. Otherwise you'll end up an old man like me or Bruce. Either locking yourself away with your ghosts, or putting on a happy face so no one worries about you. I don't recommend either path," Edward said.

"Thanks," Terry said. He looked at the systems computer display. They had about one hour left before arrival. Time to get ready, to prepare themselves for the onslaught that awaited them. The pair reestablished contact with Elysia and Bruce. Everything seemed to be going as planned, but neither was willing to say otherwise.

–

_Amestris – Thirty-five years ago..._

_Alphonse sat on the balcony overlooking the meadow the long standing yellow house had been built on. How many times had Winry waited for them on this very spot to come home? He shuddered to think, and was also thankful his brother had always been the target of her wrath. When he thought back on it, it shouldn't really have surprised him that Edward and Winry never shared more then familial interests. Edward was never going to be content just staying in Resembool for the res of his days. He knew his brother too well for that. Winry of course, aside from time spent studying the more advanced aspects automail, would never be able to handle the life Edward wished to lead. In a way Alphonse was grateful, as his own interest in their long time friend was allowed to grow and blossom, ending in them marrying seven months ago. Which had been fortunate as his wife was now six months along with their child._

_Still, there was much on Al's mind this night. Edward had brought Elysia up for maintenance on her left arm, and to have his own limbs checked. That had of course been the excuse, both wanting to come visit their family here. Al never had much issue with his brother and adopted niece coming to visit, he just wished the two would stay. Alphonse just did not understand why Edward refused to leave the military and return home. That had of course been what Al felt would have been best. Edward however seemed to feel different, saying that he could do the most good from the position he was at._

_Al just shook his head. What he wanted was for his brother to find a decent woman to settle down with, retire from the military, and find someway to serve the people that didn't involve him being in uniform. Then there was that watch he carried everywhere. Not his state issued watch, but the one with the ivy curtain on the front casing. Al didn't know what was so special about it. Ed never let it out of his grasp, even when Winry was working on Elysia's arm. Edward's automail however was always a lot harder to deal with due to the advanced design. The little computer thing in the arm was always helpful for running things through. It still creeped them all out though._

_Warm arms wrapped around him as he brooded over his brother's life. He turned his head and saw Winry just standing there, watching him. She smiled and said, "Brotherly concern keeping you up tonight?"_

"_I just don't see why he can't be happy here like we all used to be," Al admitted._

"_I know what you mean. He doesn't even like leaving Central unless it's to come here for a visit or to go out on one of his missions. I'm still shocked he's getting along with Mustang so well," Winry said._

"_That is another thing. It's like he's more comfortable with them then he is with us. I don't get it," Al said somberly._

"_I know, and I know you want him to be the Ed we knew growing up," Winry said. They fell into a moment of silence, just thinking._

_Al broke the silence, "What do you think is so special about the watch he carries?"_

_Winry thought about it, "I don't know. His first State Watch had 'Don't Forget 3-Oct-11' in it as a reminder to keep going. I don't know what that one he brought back from the other world means to him though. I learned my lesson the first time I tried to break into his watch."_

_Al knew what she meant, that she might force her way through a door and find something she didn't want to see. Al still thought out loud, "You don't think that he left more behind then he's told us do you?"_

_Winry sighed, "Al, you know how Ed is. He won't let anyone think anything is wrong with him. He doesn't want people worrying about him. I doubt he's revealed everything of those four years to anyone. I mean, he could have gotten married for all we know and he wouldn't tell us cause we'd worry about him."_

_Al nodded, forcing himself to accept that after all of that he simply didn't know who his brother was anymore. That realization hurt, it hurt so very much. Him with that four year gap in his memory, combined with the four years Ed was gone was equivalent to being separated for eight years. He just had one thing on his mind, "Do you think he'll ever be really happy again, Winry?"_

_Winry just tightened her hold on Al, "One day, he'll find what he's really looking for. Then he'll be done trying to atone for whatever sins he still thinks he carries. He'll be able to finally live happily, even if he's still in the military."_

_Al smiled and pulled Winry into a soft kiss. He let her lead him to their bed, his mind finally quiet enough to find sleep. Elsewhere in the house Edward sat watching the stars, the ivy watch in his hand as he looked inside the cover. He closed his eyes and thought of a green house in the middle of a vast garden, and the woman who called it home now. He was alone in this crowd of family, and he didn't know if he would ever really find anything like that again._

To Be Continued...

Thanks to Ryan and datdude as usual.


End file.
